Operation: TIMETRAVEL
by Portertrain9
Summary: Sector V has nothing to do. So they go to the KND Moonbase to show off Numbuh 2's newest invention. What has happened to them is anyone's guess. No one expected it to happen. Not even...dare I say it... THEM... This story is complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Times**

**Include**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Kids Next Door Sector V Treehouse**

**2-13-05 0953 Hundred Hours (10:53 AM)**

It was a lazy day for Sector V. They sat around the treehouse with nothing to do. This was the fifth day that nothing was happening. Numbuh 1 was trying to see if Global Command had a mission for then today. Numbuh 2 had been designing and redesigning the new L.I.A.R. (**Kids Next Door L.I.A.R.: Liars Implicated After Readings**) he had invented. The original design had some kinks to work out. Numbuh 3, as always, was playing with her Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 4 was training, after he had replaced his punching bag, as he had broken it from overuse. Numbuh 5 was reading a book, in an attempt to ward off boredom. Numbuh 1 was going stir crazy, not having a mission. This boredom was not only affecting Sector V. Even Numbuh 362 and 86 on Moonbase were bored. Numbuh 362 would have even liked some paperwork to do. What she was currently doing was telling Numbuh 1 that there was nothing going on. She was beginning to get exasperated. Numbuh 86 was pacing around like cat softening up a place to sleep. She was really getting tired of the arguing between Numbuh 1 and 362. Finally, Numbuh 86 had enough. She shoved Numbuh 362 out of the chair, and started yelling at Numbuh 1, "Look, Numbuh 1, we are just as bored as you up here! We don't like it any more than you do! If you don't deal with it, we're going to come down there and slap you so hard, you'll be in too much pain to be bored!" At this point, Numbuh 362 retook her seat, which Numbuh 86 reluctantly gave up. "Sorry, about that Numbuh 1. We are all bored. There is absolutely no adult or teen activity. But I have to second Numbuh 86: Please stop calling. We will let you know if there is something to do." Numbuh 362 looked as bored as Numbuh 1 was. Numbuh 1, who was beginning to get crazed, replied, "Alright, Numbuh 362. We'll wait for something to come up." They both signed off. Numbuh 1 gathered everyone into the briefing room. As everyone was bored out of their minds, they rushed to the room, expecting a mission, a trip, _something._ Numbuh 1, however, knew that it would be another uneventful day. Numbuh 2 rushed to the briefing room so fast, he accidently brought his blueprints with him. They were stuck to him by a piece of tape he had on his hand. When he sat down, waiting to hear the news, he removed them from his hand, and pocketed them for later use. "Well team, this is another day with nothing to do." Numbuh 1 said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. His statement brought a groan from all the others. "What is it with these adults? I have half a mind to go and beat the crud out of them just to do something!" Numbuh 4 demonstrated his zeal for this by practicing a few punches and kicks in the air. "Numbuh 5 is tired of reading." Numbuh 3 was oblivious to the boredom of the others. "Why don't we play Rainbow Monkey Tea Party!" "No one wants to play with your Rainbow Dorkies, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 gagged after what he said. I an effort to keep an argument from arising between the two, Numbuh 1 interrupted. "Why don't we all take a trip to Moonbase to see if we can do better at finding adult activity in the world?" Everyone stopped and looked up at Numbuh 1. "I'm game. I might even be able to show the scientists up there my new L.I.A.R." Numbuh 2 said that last part with pride. "What's a L.I.A.R.?" Numbuh 5 asked. "A liar is someone who doesn't tell the truth," Numbuh 2 tried to make a joke. He was rewarded with a slap on the head, courtesy of Numbuh 5's hat. "Ow! Alright already. The L.I.A.R. is a device that is going to be used when interrogating prisoners. It determines whether a person is lying by reading their heart rate, body language, and some other contributing factors. It then displays the readings and gives an opinion based on those readings." While everyone else understood what Numbuh 2 had said, Numbuh 4 couldn't make heads or tails of it. "What's body lan-something-something?" As usual, everyone ignored him. "Alright team, let's go to Moonbase." Numbuh 2 grabbed his tools and prototype of the L.I.A.R. They all went to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., (**Kids Next Door C.O.O.L.B.U.S.: Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously-Boasts Unbeatable Speed**) got in, and took off. They headed into space, and were soon at the moon. The docked, and went up to see Numbuh 362 "Sector V, what are you doing here?" "We're here to show Numbuh 2's invention to the KND scientists his new invention. After that, we're going to see if we can find any adult or teen activity to fight." Numbuh 1 stated. "What's this new invention, Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 362 was curious. Numbuh 86 was just bored and decided to tag along. After Numbuh 2 explained, and after Numbuh 4 again asked what body language was, the group made its way to the science lab. All of the scientists were on Earth, however. Numbuh 2 was disappointed at this, but quickly got over it when Numbuh 60 approached. Numbuh 60 was passing by, but decided to see what was going on. Numbuh 2 explained his invention to Numbuh 60, who took great interest in the L.I.A.R. Numbuh 60 always had a hard time telling whether the prisoners were telling the truth or not. The group made its way to the break room, where everyone got candy or soda from the vending machines. Numbuh 1 was talking with Numbuh 362, Numbuh 2 was showing Numbuh 60 how the L.I.A.R. worked, Numbuhs 3 and 4 were starting the previously interrupted argument over Rainbow Monkeys, and Numbuh 5 was trying to look interested in Numbuh 86's rant about how boys were inferior to girls. Everything was peaceful, for the most part. At that moment, there was a blinding flash of light. The light then immediately dimmed, and formed the shape of a vortex, which swirled around violently. Rainbow patters could be seen in the vortex, and at the middle was a small but very ominous-looking black hole. The vortex had barely been open a second when it began to suck everything in the room toward it, making a horridly loud sucking noise. Vending machines, chairs, tables, trash, colored pencils, crayons, markers, Numbuh 2's invention and blueprints were sucked into the vortex, and soon vanished down the hole. The eight operatives knew they had to get away from the vortex, but it began sucking them in as well. The sucking sound emanating from the vortex grew louder. Nothing could be heard except the vortex, even though every operative was screaming at the top of their lungs. Numbuh 5, being closest to the door, grabbed the doorknob, hoping it would keep her anchored so she wasn't sucked in. Numbuh 86 saw Numbuh 5 grab the doorknob. In a desperate effort, Numbuh 86 grabbed Numbuh 5's feet. All the other operatives in the room saw and followed her example. There was now a chain between the door and the vortex. Numbuh 2, who was last in the chain, saw that the edges of the vortex were becoming black and fading away, and slowly moving toward the middle of the vortex. Having studied other vortices and the like, he knew that this meant the vortex was closing. He also knew that as a vortex closes, its suction power increases. He saw the evidence of this 3 seconds before the vortex closed. The door that was anchoring everyone ripped off of its hinges. The eight operatives were sent screaming into the vortex, which promptly closed. The whole ordeal had lasted less than 10 seconds.

**As you might be able to tell, this is my first story for FanFiction. I don't know what to expect. I will accept whatever criticism or advice you have to offer in the review. I will release the next chapter either today (9-24-12) or tomorrow. I hope you all like this story. Again, whatever criticism or advice you have will be taken into account. I also will be giving you guys an idea for another story I might write. I want to see what you think. This will come in the next couple chapters. Thanks for what you will give, and when this story gets old, what you have given. One more thing: If you can think of a better word than menace, or a better acronym, please let me know. Please PM me with the info.**

**-Portertrain9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND, but I wish I did. I would have made the series go longer. Anyway, the only things I own are the new Numbuhs… But that would be spoiling the surprise.**

**Well, thanks to FrittzyCrazy, KND Operative Numbuh 227, Girliegymnast, and 101romansoldier for the reviews and advice. FrittzyCrazy said to try and keep the dialogue in new paragraphs. I type all this out before hand, as a proofread, and save it. I upload it to the site, so I apologize if the thing is all messed up. I did type it with dialogue spaced out. Now, I know you don't want to read this, so onto the story:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Time**

**Includes**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Somewhere**

**Sometime**

Numbuh 1 opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a rectangular room, painted Royal Blue. The room was filled with hospital beds, giving it the look of a medical center. A door in the center of the opposite wall was the only way out. To Numbuh 1's right were his teammates, who were still unconscious. Beyond them were Numbuhs 60, 86, and 362. The room was completely silent, with the exception of the operatives' breathing. Numbuh 1scanned the room for something that might serve as a weapon, and found nothing. He realized that he would need to use his hand-to-hand combat training. Not that he was bad. He just preferred to have a weapon.

Numbuh 1 went to the door, and listened for anything coming from behind it. Hearing nothing, he opened it. There was a hallway, with 4 doors leading from it. Numbuh 1 closed the door, trying to decide whether to search the other rooms, or wait for the others to wake up. He chose to wait, as he didn't know if they would need to be defended while he was gone. He looked around the room for cameras or bugs. He didn't see any, but that didn't mean there weren't any. Numbuh 1 sat on the bed, contemplating how they had gotten here. He knew that after they had been sucked into the vortex, he had landed flat on a metal floor. There hadn't been much time to look around, as the door Numbuh 5 had been holding onto had landed on him, knocking him out.

Numbuh 1 realized that sitting on the bed was getting him nowhere. He jumped off the bed, pulling the sheets with him. He realized that it would be a good idea to use the bed sheets as a makeshift rope, and began ripping them up. He made two shorter ones for gags, and four longer ones for tying arm and legs. After making these, Numbuh 1 put the rope on the bed, and walked over to Numbuh 2. Deciding to try and wake Numbuh 2 up, Numbuh 1 shook him. Receiving no results, Numbuh 1 tried again. Nothing happened. It was the same when every operative. Numbuh 1 began to get frustrated, but calmed down. It was part of his training not to let emotions get in the way of an operative's work.

Numbuh 1 heard footsteps from the hallway. He quickly but quietly made his way to the door. He grabbed his makeshift rope and hid, crouching, behind the door. The footsteps from behind the door told him that there was only one person approaching, and that this person was relatively small. The footsteps stopped at the door he was hidden behind, and the handle began to turn. Then something else must have gotten the person's attention, as the handle reverted back to its original position, and the footsteps hurried away.

Numbuh 1 relaxed a little, and heard the beds behind him creak. He turned to see that the rest of his team was waking up. He put his finger to his lips, indicating to his team that they should keep quiet. Numbuh 2 was the first to sit up. He rubbed his eyes, then saw Numbuh 1's gesture. He nodded and joined Numbuh 1 at the door. Seeing the rope on the bed, Numbuh 2 grabbed it, indicating to Numbuh 1 that he was ready in case someone came into the room. Numbuh 3 sat up and saw Numbuh 1. She also nodded, but put her hands over her mouth. She saw Numbuh 4 get up and, seeing that he was about to speak, put a hand over his mouth as well. Numbuh 4 glared at her, but got the message. Numbuh 5 got out of the bed and went over to Numbuh 1. Numbuhs 3 and 4 followed her.

Numbuh 1, still being silent, used hand signals to tell the team that he and Numbuhs 3, 4, and 5 were to go search the rooms in the hall, while Numbuh 2 stood guard over the still sleeping Numbuhs 362, 86, and 60. They nodded and went about their work. Numbuh 1 stepped into the hall, and went to the end on his left. He opened the door and entered the room. In the room there was a desk, lamp, and blank paper. He was about to search through the desk when he heard a dull thud from the medical room. He ran back, to find that Numbuh 2 was tying up a small girl, about 10 years old. Numbuhs 1 and 2 thought that she looked remarkably similar to Numbuh 362. Indeed she did, with blonde hair, blue jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt, and flip flops. She wore the same helmet that Numbuh 362 wore, but the number was different, being 632 rather than 362. Her face was exactly that of Numbuh 362's, with the exception of having blue eyes instead of brown. Numbuh 2 wondered why she looked so similar to Numbuh 362. Even the sweatshirt was almost the same. Numbuh 1, seeing that Numbuh 2 had successfully tied up the girl, went to get the rest of Sector V. Numbuh 3 didn't find anything useful. Numbuh 4 had found some M.U.S.K.E.T.s **(Kids Next Door M.U.S.K.E.T.: Mustard Using Sidearm Kicks Enemy Tail)** and S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.s **(Kids Next Door S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.: Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear)**, which he passed out to the others. Numbuh 5 had found the L.I.A.R., as well as the blueprints. She gave those to Numbuh 2, who gladly accepted them.

Numbuh 1 closed the door and dragged the girl over to the corner of the room. He took of the gag and spoke.

"Alright, who are you, and where are we?"

"M-m-my n-n-name i-i-is-"

Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes. What did you expect from 5 highly trained operatives who found themselves in a strange place, with people who might intend to harm them, kids though they be.

"It's alright. You can say it."

Numbuh 5 tried to comfort the girl. The girl took a deep breath to calm herself somewhat.

"My name is Courtney, and you are somewhere I can't tell you about."

"Well you better cruddy tell us!"

Numbuh 4 looked like he was about to hurt the girl. The others noticed this and held him back, so he couldn't try it.

"Who are you guys anyway?"

Asked Courtney. She was a little scared-okay, a lot scared-about these strangers who had appeared. She thought that they looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen them before. All she knew was that they had appeared in the break room with some junk, and a door even. She thought that was kind of funny. People she didn't know just appearing out of nowhere, but they had to bring a door. Why not a TV, or game console? But no, it had to be a door.

Numbuh 1 ignored Courtney's question.

"Well, if you're not going to tell us where we are, then we'll have to go find out ourselves."

"No! You can't do that! You aren't supposed to know what this is!"

Courtney looked panicked.

"Look, Courtney, if that is your real name, we already know that you look like a Kids Next Door Member. You are wearing the same helmet that Numbuh 362 wears since she is Soopreme Leaduh, so I can guess that you are trying to replace her. I can also guess that we are at a Kids Next Door Moonbase lookalike. I can tell that it is a lookalike because I have never seen this room in Moonbase before. You, Courtney, are part of some evil organization that is trying to replace the best In the Kids Next Door, to try and bring it down from the inside. You also act as a spy, giving information to the KND's enemies. As you are masquerading as Numbuh 362, who has the highest clearance, you are able to have access to any and all information that does not require a DNA entry, because you cannot copy Numbuh 362's DNA. With us in this lookalike KND Moonbase, we would be out of commission, but no one would be the wiser, as you have replaced everyone with lookalikes. After you have taken the KND down, you will go to live with the teens and adults, who will have kids as their personal slaves. You were probably approached by the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, who promised you a place with the teens and adults, after helping them get rid of the KND. I say this because they are the only ones sick and twisted enough to promise harmony with the adults. You are misled by them, but don't know it yet."

Numbuh 1 finished his speech. Everyone looked at him.

"Numbuh 5 thinks that's just crazy." She muttered under her breath. She didn't think that the girl was lying, but there was no proof she was telling the truth, either.

"It may sound crazy, but I know it's right. Isn't it, Courtney!" He stabbed his finger in her face to emphasize the accusation. He really didn't trust the girl.

"No! That's not it at all! I am the actual Soopreme Leaduh, and this is the actual Kids Next Door Moonbase! I don't know who you are, but you can be sure that I am telling the truth! I would never do anything to harm a kid, ever! You have to believe me!" Courtney was angry, and yet, there was something about the group that made their accusation okay to give, even if it wasn't true in the least.

Numbuh 86 stirred. Numbuh 1's shouting had woken her.

"What are you on about, boy?"

"I'm just letting this spy know that her façade didn't work on us." Numbuh 1 said as he replaced the gag on Courtney.

This woke Numbuh 86 up completely. She rolled out of the bed, grabbed Numbuh 4's M.U.S.K.E.T., and set her sights on the girl.

"Stay where you are, spy!" She said, activating the laser sights on the weapon.

"Uhm, Numbuh 86, she's tied up. She can't go anywhere." Numbuh 2 tried to explain.

"I know that, boy, but she might escape!" Numbuh 86 didn't take her eyes off the girl. Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes. He knew his knots well enough. There was no way she could escape.

"What's going on, you guys? I don't like shouting early in the morning." A voice groaned from the bed. Numbuh 362 sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't you know it's rude to wake people up?"

"We're sorry, sir. But this spy was trying to replace you as Soopreme Leader!" Numbuh 1 explained.

"What?!"

**I hope you guys like this next installment of Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L. It was fun to write, and I hope it was fun to read. As I type these out on Microsoft Word, I don't know if FanFiction will accept the format. I'm just repeating myself, so… Thanks once again to FrittzyCrazzy, KND Operative Numbuh 227, Girliegymnast, and 101romansoldier for their support. I don't know how Chapter 2 will be taken, but we'll see what happens. Thanks to you all, whoever you all are.**

**-Portertrain9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. Never have, never will. I can dream can't I? But I do own Numbuh 2's new L.I.A.R., and some new operatives, who you will meet later.**

**Welcome back. If you are reading this, then you must like my work. Thank you for staying with me so far. My thanks go to 101romansoldier, Gamewizard2008, KND Operative Numbuh 227, and FrittzyCrazy for their support of the story. Now, to business: As you know, this is my first FanFiction story. I am rather proud of it, and want everyone's input. This will be the third time I have said so, but… I will readily accept any and all criticism or advice you may have to offer. I am pleased to see that chapter 2's formatting went as I wrote it. I think I have the hang of it now. Since this is boring and you don't want to read it, I will stop typing this and let you read the story:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Time**

**Includes**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Kids Next Door Moonbase (Maybe)**

**Sometime, we really don't know**

"I said that this girl, who says that her name is Courtney, is trying to replace you in the Kids Next Door. She also has others that are going to replace the rest of us in an effort to destroy the Kids Next Door from the inside." Numbuh 1 had to cut down his original speech, for Numbuh 362's benefit.

"This is crazy. That theory is crazy. How do we know you're right?" Numbuh 362 asked, getting out of the bed and walking over to group. She was joined by Numbuh 60, who had awoken during Numbuh 1's speech.

""Think about it. We get sucked into a vortex and wake up in a strange place with strange people who say that they are us, or, more specifically, you. Doesn't that seem a bit odd to anyone?" Numbuh 1 asked the group.

"That does seem weird, but that doesn't mean that she is a spy trying to replace us to bring down the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 2 was trying not to see the worst in Courtney, but was having trouble in their current situation.

"There is a way we can find out. We have to interrogate Courtney and use the L.I.A.R. to see if she is telling the truth." Numbuh 362 looked at Numbuh 2. "Can the L.I.A.R. do it?"

"Of course it can. It may still have bugs, but it can do the job." Numbuh 2 turned the L.I.A.R. on.

"Are you a spy?" Numbuh 60 took over the interrogation, being more experienced than the others. Numbuh 1 removed Courtney's gag.

"No, I am not." Courtney replied angrily. "And I don't appreciate being interrogated like a prisoner."

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, you _are_ a prisoner." Numbuh 1 said. "Well? What's the L.I.A.R. say?"

"She's telling the truth." Numbuh 2 reported. "She must not be a spy."

"Who are you?" Numbuh 60 asked Courtney.

"I am Courtney, Soopreme Leaduh of the Kids Next Door. My codename is Numbuh 632.

"She's still telling the truth." Numbuh 2 confirmed.

"Where are we?" Numbuh 60 continued the interrogation.

"We are in Kids Next Door Moonbase generally, medical bay 4 specifically."

"There is no medical bay 4 in Moonbase. But… Yeah, she's apparently still telling the truth." Numbuh 2 didn't get it. Either the machine was broken, or Courtney was actually telling the truth. But what she said didn't line up with what he knew.

"Now do you all believe me?" Courtney asked, still angry.

"One more question," Numbuh 1 said. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know that. All I know is that you guys showed up in the break room with a bunch of junk after our time machine experiment exploded." Courtney seemed to ponder what she had just said. "Wait, you don't think that…"

"No. It can't be. It's impossible. And yet… There doesn't seem to be any other explanation…" Numbuh 362 said, completely flabbergasted.

"It has to be the answer. When the scientists activated the time machine experiment, it stayed on for about 10 seconds, but nothing visible happened. After those 10 seconds, the machine blew to pieces. We didn't think anything had happened. But then one of the scientists went to the break room for a soda. He found you guys instead. We didn't know where you had come from, or who you were, or anything. We put you in here. Man, why didn't we connect the dots earlier?" Courtney groaned. "Well, now we know where you came from."

"Wait, if it was a time machine experiment gone wrong, then what year is in?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"This is the year 2030." Courtney replied.

Everyone gasped.

"We're in the year 2030? That can't be. We'd be 35 years old. We would have been decommissioned…." Numbuh 362 didn't want to believe it. She had always avoided thinking about what might come after decommissioning. But it had to happen. It happened to everyone.

"I'm sorry." Courtney apologized. She had been to her fair share of decommissionings, and she knew that they were horrible. No one liked decommissionings. Except when Numbuh 13 had been decommissioned. She had heard that the entire KND had had a party after that one.

"Well, no point in standing around here." Numbuh 1 bent to untie Courtney. "The time machine: can it be fixed?"

"I honestly don't know. The blueprints were destroyed when the machine blew up. I can see if the scientists can make another one, but it might take months, even years." She stood, rubbing her wrists and stretching her legs.

"Well then, it looks like we're going to have to stay here for a while. Where can we stay?"

"I'll answer that question after you answer mine."

"Which is…?"

"Who are you guys?"

Numbuh 362 stepped forward.

"I am Kids Next Door Soopreme Leaduh, Numbuh 362."

"I am Numbuh 86, Global Tactical Officer, as well as Head of Decommissioning."

"I am the Soopreme Staff Sergeant of Kids Next Door Arctic Command, Prison, and Training Facility, Numbuh 60."

"I am Numbuh 1, leader of Sector V."

"Numbuh 2, 2x4 Technology Officer of Sector V."

"I'm Numbuh 3. I am… I don't remember."

"Numbuh 3 is the Officer in charge of Diversionary Tactics, as well as Medical Specialist of Sector V. I am the Hand-to-Hand Combat Officer, Numbuh 4."

"Numbuh 5, Second-in-Command, as well as Top Spy for Sector V."

Courtney looked at the group with awe. She had only heard about these legends, Sector V. Now they were standing in front of her. And with her own personal hero, no less. She walked over to Numbuh 362.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!" Courtney saluted Numbuh 362. "You have been my role model during the time I have been Soopreme Leaduh. You were the best Soopreme Leaduh in KND history. You were in charge of Sector V, who are the most famous and legendary sector of all time. You guys are heroes!"

"Don't salute me. I've been decommissioned, remember?" Numbuh 362 returned the salute anyway. "And I tried my best to be a good Soopreme Leaduh, but I wasn't that good."

"Oh, but you were. You and Sector V are famous. You ate through the wall of broccoli to keep father from being the Soopreme Leaduh of the Kids Next Door. Sector V was the most famous group because of all the successful missions they had been on, especially when they beat Father, over and over again."

"Hey, what are we? Boiled broccoli? What about us? Aren't we famous for anything?" Numbuh 86 was a little indignant. She and Numbuh 60 were being left out. Not that she cared about him, or anything.

"Oh, yeah. You two are famous for stuff as well. Numbuh 60, the cadets were never better than with you training them. And Numbuh 86, you are famous for… Well, maybe I shouldn't say."

"Spit it out before I knock it out of you." Numbuh 86 was getting riled up. She wanted to know what she was famous for.

"Alright. Just remember, you asked." Courtney was grinning from ear to ear. She took a step back. "Numbuh 86, you are famous for your bad temper and hatred of boys."

"WHAT?!" Numbuh 86 lunged at Courtney. Courtney just patiently dogged her each time. "I am the best Global Tactical Officer of the KND, and all I'm remembered for is my temper?!"

The other operatives on the floor, laughing at Numbuh 86's expense. They knew better than to laugh, but they couldn't help themselves. Numbuh 4 was laughing especially loud. Numbuh 86 whirled on him.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Numbuh 86 seethed. You could see the flames in her eyes, but Numbuh 4 didn't notice.

"We're laughing at you. What else?" Numbuh 4 said. That drove Numbuh 86 over the edge. She pounced on Numbuh 4, and began punching him. He had to stop laughing to block her punches. Only after he said he wouldn't laugh at her ever again for the 20th time did she let up. The other operatives had stopped laughing by now.

"Anyone _else_ think it's funny?" Numbuh 86 said dangerously. Everyone remained silent. "I didn't think so."

**Well, that marks the end of chapter 3. I might have chapter 4 up tomorrow. I am really busy, so I don't know if I will have time. But for now, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3. As KND Operative Numbuh 227 figured out who Courtney was, I can safely say that I think you all know what will happen next. However, I will have a curveball named Numbuh 606 to throw at you. While I have time, I will start on chapter 4. See you either tomorrow or Friday, everyone.**

**-Portertrain9**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Kids Next Door. I do, however, own the new Numbuhs, as well as Numbuh 2's L.I.A.R.**

**Hello again! Wow, chapter 4 already. I didn't think that my story would get so popular so fast. Thank you all: FrittzyCrazy, KND Operative Numbuh 227, 101romansoldier, Gamewizard2008, and the newest person, Eric Cartman forever. Anyway, I have the newest chapter for you, as is evident, because you're reading this. Unless you're not. If you're not, then you're reading the story. Why am I typing this? You want to read the story, not the author's notes. Why are you still reading? Why am I still typing? Go read the story:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Time**

**Includes**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Chapter 4: Meet Sector V**

**Kids Next Door Moonbase**

**2-13-30 1130 Hours (11:30 AM)**

After the episode with Numbuh 86, everyone had calmed down.

"Well, where do we go from here?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Follow me. We'll go see the current Sector V. You can also have your old Treehouse back, since you don't have anywhere else to stay. We can't have you stay in your future selves' houses. We'll find somewhere for the others to stay." Courtney said. She walked out of the medical bay, with the others following closely behind. They soon arrived at the Moonbase Command Center. There were two operatives there. One was a girl with red hair, similar to Numbuh 86's. She had brown eyes and wore a light green t-shirt and jeans. Numbuh 600 had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a hunter green jacket, which was unzipped, revealing a brown sweater underneath. He also had cargo pants and boots. They saluted Courtney, and then noticed the strangers behind her. They immediately pulled out their weapons, and trained them on Sector V. Numbuh 860 had a C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. **(Kids Next Door C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N: Chucks Out Nearly Endless Cones And Nicely Nocks Out Nonkids)**, while Numbuh 600 had a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. **(Kids Next Door G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.: Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overabundance Of Kandy Around)** They were just about to shoot, when Courtney intervened.

"Stand down, Numbuhs 860 and 600. These guys are friendlies."

"They can't be. I've never seen them before." Numbuh 860 didn't put down her weapon.

"Yes you have. What looks familiar about them?"

"Nothing. I've never seen… Wait. Is that Numbuh 86? The Head of Decommissioning? The best Global Tactical Officer ever?"

"Well it's nice to see that _someone_ has taste." Numbuh 86 smirked at Sector V.

Numbuh 600 spoke up.

"That's Numbuh 60! The best cadet trainer-"

"In the Kids Next Door. We know." Numbuh 2 said. How many times had they heard this?

"What are they doing here? How did… Right, the time machine accident." Numbuh 860 recalled. "Well, what are we going to do with them? The blueprints to the time machine were destroyed."

"I know. Right now, I'm going to call Sector V, and they're going to meet Sector V. Wow. We need to keep you guys from getting confused. When Sector V gets here, we'll exchange actual names, so we don't get mixed up." Courtney said. She knew that this would be hard without names. "And I don't want to use codenames, because that would make everyone in the KND know that you're here. We want to keep it a secret."

Courtney walked over to the computer and contacted Sector V future. While she did this, Numbuhs 860 and 600 walked over to their past counterparts.

"I can't believe this. You're actually Numbuh 86! I'm a Global Tactical Officer, too! Can you show me how to do things correctly? My brother over there says that I just make a mess of things." Numbuh 860 pointed at Numbuh 600.

"I'll show you the ropes." Numbuh 86 said, while glaring at Numbuh 600. "That boy wouldn't know if you're doing things right."

Numbuh 600 was talking with Numbuh 60 about the best way to train cadets. Courtney turned back to the group.

"Alright. It looks like we're going to have to go down to Sector V's Treehouse. Apparently, Numbuh 602 can't figure out how to fix the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.** (Kids Next Door S.C.A.M.P.E.R.: Shabby Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescue-mabob)** It won't start." Courtney looked mischievously at Numbuh 2. "So I told her that I would bring someone who could fix it without a problem."

"Oh, Numbuh 632, sir, could we go with you?" Numbuh 860 and 600 looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah, you can come. You already know Sector V is here, so we'll want you guys to be there when they give us their names."

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-13-30 1200 Hours (12:00 PM)**

Numbuh 2 had expertly piloted the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to the Treehouse. He landed it in the hanger. The group had already discussed with Courtney what to do when they got to the Treehouse. First, Courtney would take Numbuhs 860 and 600 to the briefing room, where Sector V future was waiting. Sector V past would wait behind the door to the briefing room until Courtney announced them. The two Sectors would get acquainted, and then the past operatives would find a place to stay until they could get home.

Courtney walked into the briefing room with Numbuhs 860 and 600. The other Sector V future was already there. She looked them over. There were 6 operatives in Sector V future, Numbuhs 601 through 606. Numbuh 601 was her brother, a boy who wore a red sweater, shorts, and brown shoes. He had blonde hair, cut military style, and hazel eyes. Numbuh 602 was a girl with a light blue t-shirt that had white stripes going down the sides and up the sleeves, and jeans that had been patched countless times and were covered with grease. Her hands had grey half-finger gloves on them, and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She had a wrench that she toyed with, and yellow-lensed aviator's goggles on her head. Numbuh 603 was a girl with black hair in two pigtails. She had a green dress with black leggings. Her bangs hung down in front of her left eye. Her brother, Numbuh 604, had blonde hair that was in a bowl cut. He had an orange sweatshirt and jeans. The sweatshirt sleeves were rolled up. He had a backward orange baseball cap on his head, giving him a hang-loose look. Numbuh 605 was a boy with a blue t-shirt and cargo pants. Being Numbuh 602's brother, he had the matching aviator's hat on his head. Numbuh 606 stood in the corner.

Courtney spoke to the group.

"I hear you guys are having trouble with your equipment."

"Yeah. Not only with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., but with the nacho cheese dispenser, and the elevator!" Numbuh 602 replied. "Even I don't know what's wrong with them, and it is a rare time when I can't fix something."

"Well, I brought you someone who might be able to help. Would Sector V please step in?" Courtney looked over at the door.

"Uhm, sis? We're alre-" Numbuh 601 didn't finish.

Sector V past walked in. Sector V future stared at them in shock. Numbuh 3 was looking at the group, trying to figure out who they were. Her gaze fell on Numbuh 606. Her eyes opened wide in recognition of her old friend.

"Look!" She pointed at Numbuh 606. Everyone followed where she was pointing, and also recognized Numbuh 606. Numbuh 3 ran towards 606.

"It's-"

**Well, chapter 4 has come to a close. Does anyone know who Numbuh 606 is? I will give you another hint. He was only seen as a secondary character, and even that was only for two episodes. Also, I am going to keep away from numbers with the story, except for Sector V past. So, you guys will get to know 601-606, 860, and 600 by their actual names, not their numbers. I remembered that I forgot to tell you the idea for my next story, which I promised in chapter 1. Or was it chapter 2? Anyway, the idea is a pairing with this story. When this is done, I want to have the future operatives mess up the time machine again, and send Sector V past back to their time, but in the Negative World, where they re-meet Negative Sector V. I also might have Negative Numbuh 4 escape from the Broccoli Mines, and try to get revenge on Numbuh 4. So, please send me feedback on what you think. This story won't end soon. I want to have at least 10 chapters, so I won't be getting to that story for a while yet. I might get a poll up, if I can figure out how to do it. I need a tutorial for FanFiction. Anyway, tell me what you think about the idea for the next story. See you all tomorrow!**

**-Portertrain9**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. No matter how much I want to. The only stuff I own are the new characters, and a new piece of technology.**

**Chapter 5! I can't believe it. Half of my self-made minimum requirement. I wonder what I will do. I would celebrate, but I don't have a gift to give you guys. You are the only ones keeping this story going. I wouldn't do it if people didn't like it. But you do, so I will continue writing. Well, thanks to FrittzyCrazy for letting me know how to get a poll up. I made it and put it on my profile, so if you want to let me know what you think of my second story idea, it's there for you. On to the story. Let's see what happens:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Time**

**Includes**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Chapter 5: Making Room**

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-13-30 1205 Hours (12:05 PM)**

"Bradley!" Numbuh 3 ran toward her old friend, who didn't look quite like she remembered.

"How is Bradley here in this time?" Numbuh 2 wondered.

"That's not the Bradley that you know." Numbuh 602 said. "That is Robo-Bradley 2.0. I upgraded him, and made him look normal again."

"You upgraded him? What did you do?"

"Well, you know his tail shot missiles. I also made it able to shoot sleeping gas, so people wouldn't just run away. I replaced his shovel arm with a robotic arm that looks like a skunk, only more powerful and durable than the shovel. He can still shoot lasers with his eye, but he can now see up to 100 feet away, even at night. I installed a miniature computer in his brain, so he is able to do pretty much anything computerized. And to top it all off, I made him look like a skunk again. No one would be able to tell that he's part robot."

"Nice. If I can get at him, I'm going to install a language program into that computer brain of his. I'm tired of trying to learn skunk."

Numbuh 602 laughed. Of course Numbuh 2 would try to speak skunk. He was always up to a challenge.

Courtney cleared her throat.

"I think it would be a wise idea to know each other's names. If we talk to each other over the comms., and someone hears it, we'll have every operative trying to get at you guys for an autograph. We don't want that. No one knows your first names, so it would be okay if we used those. So, no one use their codenames after this." She looked at Sector V future. Numbuh 362 went first.

"I am Rachel McKenzie, Numbuh 362, Soopreme Leaduh of the Kids Next Door."

The others went about in the same fashion. When the introductions were complete, they noticed that the future operatives had gone pale.

"What's wrong?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"You guys… Your names." Courtney spoke for the group.

"Well, what's wrong with our names?"

"Nothing is wrong with your names. It's our names."

"Well, maybe if you tell us your names, we can figure out what's wrong with them."

"You guys already know my name is Courtney."

"Yes…" Numbuh 1 tried to pull it out of her.

"Well, that's not my full name. My full name is Courtney McKenzie Uno."

Everyone became silent. You could hear the water dripping from the kitchen sink, 12 floors down. Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 362, the two completely red. Everyone else looked on, waiting. Numbuh 5 spoke first.

"Numbuh 5 knew it. It had to happen."

Everyone came alive then. Everyone was trying to say something to the pair, who just became redder with each comment on how they were perfect for each other. Courtney was trying to get a word in edgewise, so they could just get on with the introductions. Finally, she had had enough.

"QUIET!" Instantly, the water from the kitchen could be heard again.

"Thank you. I know that this is a shock. I never dreamed my parents were the best of the Kids Next Door. While it is fun to know, it is also a little awkward at the same time. But, we have to finish. I can already see where this is going."

Numbuh 601 spoke.

"I am Courtney's brother, Jack." Numbuhs 1 and 362 would have become redder, but they didn't have enough blood in their bodies to do that.

"I am Amanda Lincoln Gilligan." Numbuh 1 forgot his embarrassment, and looked at Numbuhs 2 and 5, who were redder than even him and Numbuh 362.

"Yeah, I can see that."

Numbuh 603 spoke next.

"I am Lucy Sanban Beatles." Everyone had a say in that, but it wasn't easy to hear everyone.

"Finally. Numbuh 5 thought you two would never realize it."

"NO! I'm not going-"

"Be quiet, Numbuh 4. Everyone knows you two are like a bagel and cream cheese. Like clouds and rain. Like-" Numbuh 2 didn't get farther than that, because Numbuh 5 slapped him with her hat. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"We may end up together, but if you still pop those corny jokes, I will make sure we don't!"

"But they were funny- Ow! Alright already."

"Numbuh 5 thought so." She put her hat back on.

Numbuh 604 was a little nervous about saying his name, but he knew that if he didn't, his sister would.

"I am Lucy's brother, Andrew."

"I am James, Amanda's brother." Numbuh 86 was laughing so hard at the other's embarrassment. Numbuh 60 was leaning against the wall, with a smile on his face.

"I feel real bad for you lot! I really do!" Numbuh 86 said in between laughs. "But I'm not meeting my kids!"

She had forgotten that Numbuhs 860 and 600 still hadn't introduced themselves. The two tried to break it to her gently.

"Uhm, Numbuh 86? You forgot us. My name is Samantha Fulbright Drilovsky. And this is my brother, Grant."

That stopped Numbuh 86's laughing. She looked in horror at Numbuh 60, who was looking at her in much the same way.

"No! No! It's not possible for this boy and I to coexist in the same room most of the time!"

The members of Sector V past, as well as Numbuh 362, were on the floor, laughing at her, again. Once again, they couldn't help it. But Numbuh 4 decided that this time, he wasn't going to tell Numbuh 86 what he was laughing at.

"Numbuh 5 just can't see these two getting together. They argue over everything. And yet, it seems right when Numbuh 5 thinks about it." She was out of breath, but still laughing.

"NO! It's not possible!" Numbuh 86 was still denying it.

It took another half hour for the laughing to stop completely. It would have been a shorter time, but when everyone stopped laughing the first time, Numbuh 2 snickered again after a minute, and that sent the group back onto the floor.

"I can't believe we just met our own kids." Numbuh 1 was still in shock, but so was everyone. While Sector V future and co. had looked up to the past operatives as heroes and legends, they had never expected that their own parents were those heroes and legends. Now they were here, with their memories intact, and could teach them everything they knew.

"Well, our parents need a place to stay." Courtney said. "We can't let them meet themselves in the future. Sector V, would you guys mind giving up the Treehouse while our parents are here?"

"No way. It is their Treehouse, after all." Amanda said. "But, where will we go?"

"How about we organize the rooms family by family. My family can sleep in Jack's room. Amanda, your family can stay in your room, like that. That way, we can all stay in the Treehouse, and we can get to know our parents from when they were kids. What do you guys think?"

"As long as Numbuh 5 gets a bed, she don't care."

"Hang on! I refuse to sleep with this boy in the same room!" Numbuh 86 interjected.

"But mom, where will you sleep?" Samantha asked.

"There are five rooms here. I will take the last one. We're only using four anyway."

Courtney thought it over.

"Alright, we'll do it like that." Noticing the hesitancy on the past operatives' faces, she decided to help them out.

"Just think of it as a giant sleepover." That helped somewhat.

"I'm going to go with my mom." Samantha said.

"Then I'll go with Dad." Grant decided.

"Alright." Courtney said. "Well, we've still got hours before sunset. Let's go set up the rooms, and we'll have some fun then. We can play games and stuff."

Lucy went over to Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Andrew. Everyone else walked off towards their rooms.

"This is so exciting! We get to sleep in my room! I have every Rainbow Monkey ever made! You gave them to me."

Numbuh 4 heard her say this.

"Oh, no! I am not staying in a room full of Rainbow Dorkies!"

"They're not Rainbow Dorkies!" Numbuh 3 and Lucy said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

Numbuh 4 still didn't want to go. He pulled a quarter out of his pocket.

"Alright, we'll flip this quarter. Heads, we switch rooms with Numbuh 86. Tails, we sleep in the Rainbow Dorkies room." He flipped the coin, and watched as it fell onto the floor. It bounced once, then landed… Tails side up.

"CRUD!"

Numbuh 3 laughed and began making plans for the night with Lucy. They walked off toward the room, with Numbuh 4 and Andrew following behind, muttering under their breaths.

**That draws chapter 5 to a close. I know I said that Bradley only appeared in two episodes. Gamerwizard2008 pointed out that he was in a third. I completely forgot about Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. Oh well. I hope you like this chapter. I didn't know how else to make sure Sector V's kids get to know their parents. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to get started on chapter 6. I most likely won't be able to update tomorrow, but I will if I can. If not, then I will post 2 chapters on Sunday. See you guys.**

**-Portertrain9**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. I only own the new characters, and the L.I.A.R.**

**Welcome, all, to chapter 6. I haven't got any ideas for this chapter as I am writing this. I am usually at least 2 chapters ahead. I must be coming down with a bad case of writer's block. I hope I get over it. I wonder what I will write about. Well, by the time you see this message, I will have already figured out what I wrote about. As I sit here listening to the clock tick away, (it's currently 3:53) I wonder what will happen next. I have also promised myself that I will not erase this message. But, as I see that this is getting to be a really long author's note, I will end it here. Let's see what I will eventually come up with (though to you guys, it will be what I have already come up with):**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Time**

**Includes**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Chapter 6: Having Fun. I think…**

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-13-30 1230 Hours (12:30 PM)**

Numbuh 1 sat in the living room of the Treehouse, watching TV with Numbuhs 362, 86, and 60. Numbuh 2 was working on the Treehouse elevator, having already fixed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh 3 was contentedly playing with Rainbow Monkeys, and was futilely trying to get Numbuh 4 to play with her. Numbuh 5 sat on her favorite chair, which had somehow lasted through the ages, reading a book. The future operatives had left, saying that they had KND work to do. This left the past operatives to their own devices, and none of them felt like discussing what had happened in this future. They were still rather embarrassed, so they left it alone. But they were quickly becoming bored. It was just like before the time machine incident, just waiting around for something to do. They had all helped set up the rooms for the sleepover, as everyone was calling it. Parents' permission was obtained, activities planned. Everything was completed, so they had to sit around.

Numbuh 1 was sick of watching the KND News channel.

"I. Am. Sick of this." He said tersely. "It is no better than if we had stayed at our Treehouse in the past. What are we going to do? If Courtney is right, then we could be here for months. I am not going to put up with this show for much longer."

"Well, Numbuh 1, what do _you_ suggest we do?" Numbuh 362 countered. "We can't do anything. We don't have any power over what goes on in this time. We're just relics from the past. We can't go on missions, fight evil teens or adults. Nothing. Just like back home, there is nothing we can do."

"There's always something we can do, Rachel."

"Yeah." Numbuh 4 interrupted. "Why don't we go to this time's Moonbase? Maybe we can have another accident, and end up in a time where something is actually going on!"

"No, Numbuh 4. It's bad enough that we're here. But there has to be something to do." Numbuh 1 was thinking.

"Yeah, what do you suggest? That we go with our kids on the missions they go on to see what they do well, and what they do horribly?" Numbuh 362's voice was filled with sarcasm.

Numbuh 1 looked at her with a glint in his eye. She knew that look.

"Oh, no. We are not doing that."

"Why not? They already said that they wanted us to teach them everything we know. Whay not go with them and observe what they are doing, and see what they need help with?"

"Yeah, but… I mean… Well…" Numbuh 362 couldn't argue with that logic. "Fine. But we wait until tomorrow."

"Agreed."

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-13-30 1530 Hours (3:30 PM)**

Amanda was the first to get back to the Treehouse. She saw some of the parents in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, where's my dad?" She asked.

"Numbuh 2 is currently fixing up the Treehouse. Where he is, I don't know." Numbuh 1 answered.

Amanda shrugged and wandered through the Treehouse to find her dad. She found him up on level 64, fixing the nacho cheese factory. Numbuh 2 didn't see or hear her come in.

"Hi, dad!"

Numbuh 2 was startled, and fell off of the beam that held the giant bucket of melted nacho cheese. He landed on the floor, narrowly avoiding falling into the vat of hot cheese. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry." Amanda covered her mouth to cover her laughter. Numbuh 2 stood up, just in time to have the wrench he had been working with also fall off the beam and land on his head. Which, of course, sent him back to the floor.

"OW!"

That was it for Amanda. She couldn't help but laugh at her father's antics. And she couldn't hide it either, no matter how hard she tried. Numbuh 2 picked himself up.

"It's not very funny, Amanda." But he was smiling himself, in spite of the pain. It was one of the few times he had actually made someone laugh. Amanda calmed down, even though it was really hard.

"Hey, now that I know where I get my mechanical skills from, I was wondering if you would show me some pointers on how to fix the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. I can't fix it for the life of me."

"Oh, I already fixed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Come on. I'll show you what I did."

Amanda followed her father to the hanger. He went over to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., and opened a panel on the side.

"What do you see inside here?" He asked.

"A bunch of wires, and a box."

"And what wire goes into the box?"

"The red one."

"Right. You originally had the blue one going into the box. That box is the power box. It takes the electricity from the battery and distributes it to the rest of the ship. The reason the ship wouldn't start is because you had the blue wire hooked into it. The blue wire is the output wire that goes from the power box to the engine. You had a loop feeding back into the power box. That might have short circuited it."

"I can't believe that I let a wire get the best of me."

Numbuh 2 chuckled.

"Well, you're still learning. But I'll help where I can." He closed the panel and turned to leave. "I'm going to go back and fix the nacho cheese factory."

"Oh, can I come with you? I want to see you in action." Amanda was overjoyed at the fact that her father was right here to teach her what he knew, and she wasn't about to lose the opportunity.

"Yeah, sure. You can help." They went back to the factory, and set to work.

Eventually, all the other operatives came back to put their gear away, and to give some stuff to their parents. They found Amanda working with Numbuh 2, and James reminded her that they had to get home for dinner.

"Don't worry. We'll be back around 8." Courtney told Sector V.

The future operatives left again. They had given some stuff to their parents. Numbuh 1 was reading the mission specs. Jack had given him. Numbuh 2 was reading some invention plans that Amanda and James had come up with. Numbuh 3 was still playing with Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 4 was making good use of the punching bag that Andrew had dug out of the closet. Numbuh 5 was reading something that James had said was "The future of literature." It reminded Numbuh 5 of a Yipper comic, but with some Rainbow Monkeys added. She almost threw up, and went back to reading her first book.

Numbuh 362 had the paperwork that Courtney had given her. Numbuh 86 was looking at escape attempts by kids who were due for decommissioning. Numbuh 60 had a film from Grant, showing some cadet training clips. Everyone was at least busy, but they still looked up at the clock as time seemed to move slower and slower. They waited for 8 o'clock. And waited. And waited. Did I mention that they waited?

"Wow." Numbuh 1 said while reading the mission specs. Everyone looked up.

"What is it?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I wonder who the KND's enemies are."

"Why do you say that, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"According to these mission specs., the most important mission that this Sector V has done was… Dish out ice cream at the school when the cafeteria ran out."

"What? That's impossible." Numbuh 2 didn't believe it. "Wait, the cafeteria serves ice cream that kids willingly eat? That means that Gramma Stuffum doesn't run the place anymore."

"Yeah. That's a big change." Numbuh 1 went back to reading.

Numbuh 362 had overheard the exchange, but didn't think much of it. She didn't really care. Until she saw something in all the paperwork that Courtney had given her. Something that was a little unnerving.

"Guys?" She got the group's attention. "It says here that the entire KND have become pacifists. They won't fight adults or teens, just try to reason with them. And if that doesn't work, whatever the bad guys do, and what or whoever is affected by it, is just counted as collateral damage."

"That's so stupid! What's wrong with these Kids Next Door? They've gone soft! What happened?" Numbuh 5 was partially in shock.

"I don't know, Numbuh 5. Maybe we can find the answer in these documents. Everyone take a pile. Let us know if you've found something."

Everyone got up, still reeling. They each took a pile of papers and set to work reading it. 15 minutes passed, then 30, but no one found anything. An hour had almost passed when Numbuh 60 spoke up.

"I found something!"

"What is it, Numbuh 60?" Numbuh 362 was eager to know.

"It says here that some guy named Grandfather was really angry after someone stole his pipe. He built a giant Delightfulization ray that he was going to use on the entire Earth. The KND tried to stop him, and succeeded, but not before he was able to fire a weak blast that circled the globe and made every kid on the planet partially Delightfulized. After being defeated, Grandfather went back into hiding. He vowed he would return, but hasn't been seen since. It says here that it was _Numbuh 1 who took his pipe._ They found that out after Numbuh 363 told Numbuh 362 about how Numbuh 84 gave it to Numbuh 1, who won some sort of competition. It ends there."

"Well, I don't remember any of that happening. So it must happen in the future, before now." Numbuh 1 decided. "But who is this Grandfather person?"

"Isn't it obvious to y'all?" Numbuh 5 asked. All she got were blank stares. "Oh, come on. Who is the only person we know that has a pipe, and a Delightfulization machine?"

Everyone knew who she was talking about immediately. They all said it as one.

"Father."

"But why is he calling himself Grandfather now?"

"Even a stupid boy like you ought to be able to figure that out." Numbuh 86 said with spite. "Father had kids. They called him Father. Obviously, they grew up and had kids, just like us. What do their kids call Father? They would call him Grandfather!"

"That has to be it, Numbuh 86." Numbuh 362 said. "And I would bet my helmet that Father is still hiding in the Delightful's Mansion."

"Of course."

Numbuh 1 got up and went to the balcony. The others followed him. There, just down the lane, stood the old Delightful Mansion. It looked more foreboding and evil than ever. It had fallen into disrepair, and had a dark cloud hanging over it. The cloud made it have the same silhouette that Father had. Everyone stared at the Mansion.

"That has to be it." Numbuh 2 said.

He headed back inside. Everyone followed, Numbuh 1 coming last. Just as he was about to go inside, he felt a pair of evil eyes on the back of his head. Numbuh 1 went back to the balcony, and stared back at the Mansion, where he could feel the eyes watching him. He knew who the eyes belonged to. He stared back at the source of the eyes. Numbuh 1 didn't back down. The feeling of the eyes left him. He smiled, satisfied. He took one last look, then went back inside the Treehouse.

**Well, chapter 6 is done. I have gotten over the writer's block. I think. I am also writing this message before I write the actual chapter. But if you're seeing this, than I have indeed gotten over the writer's block. Now I have something I need to do. I wish to make a formal apology to Gamewizard2008, for misspelling his name in the last chapter. *Clears throat* Gamewizard2008, I am sorry for misspelling your name in the last chapter. There. I noticed after posting the last chapter that I forgot to say that Numbuh 602 was Amanda. I'm sure you could have figured it out, but you never know. I have promised myself that I will not erase this message, either. One more thing before I stop typing this and try to come up with ideas for the story. I am running out of introductions to put into the summary of the story. If you saw today's (9-28-12), which is when I posted chapter 5, you might think that it is kind of lame. I do. As I write this, I am trying to figure out what I am going to say when I post this chapter that I'm writing the author's notes for. I'll figure it out eventually. If you guys have any ideas, please let me know. Since I won't be able to update tomorrow (Saturday), then whenever I post this on Sunday, I will post a second chapter in a few hours. Anyways, see you guys later.**

**-Portertrain9**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. I do own a computer though. That's what I'm typing this with. I also own the new Numbuhs, and the new tech, which will definitely come in handy here soon.**

**Hello again. I really liked that spooky ending in chapter 6. I am writing this not 30 seconds after posting chapter 6. But, that doesn't matter. What matters is the story. Just so you know, I needed some way to introduce a villain into the story, and Father was a good guy. So, I made him older, and more evil. Let's go see what happens:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Time**

**Includes**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Delightful Mansion**

**2-13-30 1630 Hours (4:30 PM)**

Father looked out the window at the Treehouse that was just down the road. He didn't know why, but he had felt that whoever was in there was staring at his Mansion. He stared back evilly. He could feel some of the people leave, but one remained.

"Whoever that kid is, he's got some backbone. Even after I partially Delightfulized the entire planet. He's staring back at me." Father stared even harder. So did the person. Father wanted to continue the staring contest, but was being called by his grandchildren.

"I don't know who you are. But I do know one thing: the Kids Next Door are coming down. I have a new plan, and I will rise up and destroy the Kids Next Door!"

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-13-30 1645 Hours (4:45 PM)**

After Numbuh 1 went back inside the Treehouse, a cloud came over the Treehouse and surrounding areas. It started to rain, becoming black as night.

"We are going to reverse the Delightfulization done by Father." Numbuh 1 said to everyone after coming back inside. No one said anything.

"You're joking, right?" Numbuh 362 said.

"No, I am not."

"That is the single craziest thing I have ever heard out of your mouth, Nigel Uno."

Numbuh 362 couldn't believe her ears. They didn't have any idea how much more powerful Father was in the future.

"As crazy as it sounds, we're going to do it. And I know that my team will stand by me."

Even as he spoke, Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 assembled beside him, Numbuhs 2 and 4 on his left, Numbuhs 3 and 5 on his right. They knew the affects of Delightfulization, and were duty-bound to protect kids from it.

"You guys have got to be joking." Numbuh 362 looked at them. "You would follow Numbuh 1's orders with this?"

It occurred to the members of Sector V that they would. They would follow any order that Numbuh 1 gave them. Numbuh 2 spoke to Numbuh 362.

"Yes, we would. We would follow any order Numbuh 1 gave us, no matter what. If Numbuh 1 told us to jump off a cliff, we would do it without hesitation. He knows what he is doing." The other members of Sector V voiced their agreement.

"You can't be serious. You wouldn't follow every order Numbuh gave you. Prove that you would."

At this point, Numbuh 1 excused himself.

"Ha. I knew you wouldn't do it."

Numbuh 1 came back a moment later.

"Would everyone please follow me?"

He led them back onto the balcony, and stood up on the railing.

"Alright, team. Let's give Numbuh 362 her proof. I want you to jump off this railing after me."

Numbuh 1 turned and stepped into the air. He fell like a rock, leaving a stunned Numbuh 362 on the balcony. Numbuh 2 stepped up onto the railing.

"No! Don't do it! We're 70 floors up!"

Numbuh 2 ignored her and jumped. He was followed by Numbuhs 3, 4, and 5. Numbuh 362 tried in vain to stop them. She stood, shocked beyond all belief, then slowly walked back inside. She collapsed on the couch, trying to comprehend what had just happened. It never occurred to her to look over the railing. But it didn't matter.

"Even if Numbuh 1 told us to jump off a cliff, we would do it without hesitation."

Numbuh 362 looked behind her, and saw Sector V assembled behind her, as if they had never moved. The only thing that let her know that they had moved was the fact that they were dripping wet with the rain.

"B-but we're 70 floors up! There is no way you could have survived the fall!"

"But we did, Rachel." Numbuh 1 said evenly. "I never put them into situations that would be harmful to them without safety measures. That's why I can order them to jump off the balcony, and they will do it. They know that I know what I am doing."

"But how…?"

"I put a trampoline down at ground level. They couldn't see it. I didn't tell them. They had no way of knowing what I had done. And yet, they obeyed anyway. We're going to go on this mission. Not now, later. But we are going, and there is nothing you can say to stop us."

Numbuh 1 walked away with his team following. They went to get some towels and dry clothes. Numbuh 362 was left to wonder at how much trust Sector V put into their leader.

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-13-30 2000 Hours (8:00 PM)**

All of the future agents arrived back at the Treehouse at roughly the same time. Everyone was in the mood for a good time.

"What will we do first?" Courtney asked.

"Why don't we play with the Rainbow Monkeys first?" Numbuh 3 asked right off the bat. Lucy and Samantha also wanted to play with the stuffed toys.

"No one wants to play with Rainbow Monkeys." Numbuh 4 almost shouted.

"Alright, you guys go play with them, while we figure out something else to do." Courtney told the girls, who immediately ran off to the giant stash in Lucy's room.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Courtney asked the remaining members.

"I want to ask you a question." Numbuh 1 said. "What do you know about Grandfather?"

Courtney and the other future operatives turned pale with fear evident on their faces. They looked at Numbuh 1.

"Where did you hear about him?" Amanda whispered.

"We found him in your files." Numbuh 1 decided that their reaction was reason enough to not say anything about his previous contacts with Father.

"Well then you know what he did."

"Yes."

"Well, that's not all he did. When he went into hiding, no one was able to find him. But he vowed he would come back. He did some small things in between, nothing too bad. When he did that, he slipped up. We found out where his kids lived, and put a spy into their house. The only thing we were able to get intel on was that he was making some sort of super weapon. Then the agent went silent. We haven't heard from him in at least 3 weeks. Everyone in the Kids Next Door is afraid of him, and no one is able to beat him. They say he knows when you're talking about him, which is why no one talks about him except in whispers."

"Well, thank you for the information."

"Why did you want to know, dad?" Courtney whispered. She didn't want Grandfather to hear.

"No reason." Numbuh 1 decided not to tell them.

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-13-30 2200 Hours (10:00 PM)**

After the pillow fight, the group of kids felt tired and decided to go to bed. Numbuh 1 was in his sleeping bag, ready to go to sleep. Numbuh 362 decided to talk to him before he went to sleep.

"Numbuh 1, I'm saying this not only as your superior officer, but as your friend: Don't go fight Father. He has gotten more powerful over the years. You don't know what he's like now. Don't go."

Numbuh 1 said one thing before going to sleep.

"We are going on this mission. There is nothing you can say to stop us."

**Well, this is the second chapter for today. I have made one for today, as well as one for yesterday. I thank you all for your support through this. I didn't know about introducing Father, but it seemed to work out okay. Yes, I know that some portions of this chapter are unrealistic, but hey, they're cartoons. But I do believe that Sector V puts that much trust in Numbuh 1. So, bear with me. I'll see you all tomorrow. Again, thank you for the awesome reviews. See you tomorrow!**

**-Portertrain9**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. At all. Just the new people and the new tech.**

**Hello, everyone! How are you all doing today? I am doing well. I want to thank you for the support of my story. I got a review from fictionlover94 that said he added my story to his Time Travel Community, which I was rather excited about. Well, this is chapter 8. I wonder how the gang will fare against Father. Wait, I'm the writer. I should know. Well, you guys don't know, so let's go and find out:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Time**

**Includes**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-14-30 0600 Hours (6:00 AM)**

Numbuh 1 woke up completely alert. His eyes darted around, trying to figure out what had woken him up. There was a noise coming from outside the room. He got up quickly and quietly, making sure not to wake the others. He grabbed his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and opened the door. There was Numbuh 2, walking back to his room from his trip to the kitchen. He had a guilty look on his face. Numbuh 1 closed the door and went with Numbuh 2 back to the living room.

"Why do you look so guilty, Numbuh 2? We're in the Treehouse. We can get food whenever we like."

"I know. It just seems wrong, being a parent and all."

"Just ignore that, old friend. Now, I want you to wake up Numbuh 5. I will get Numbuhs 3 and 4. Suit up, then meet me in the hanger. We're going to go get the blueprints of the Delightfulization machine from Father. Make sure to leave a dummy behind in your sleeping bag. We don't want anyone to know what we're doing until it's too late."

Numbuh 2 nodded and walked off. Numbuh 1 went over to Lucy's room. He gently shook Numbuh 4, who just responded by turning over. Numbuh 1 put his hand over Numbuh 4's mouth, and pulled him out of the sleeping bag. Missing the warmth, Numbuh 4 tried to use his had to find the missing sleeping bag. When he couldn't find anything, he opened his eyes. There was Numbuh 1, waking him up.

"Wergle curd dyo afer?" Numbuh 4 realized Numbuh 1 had covered his mouth, and glared at him. Numbuh 1 let go, putting his finger to his lips at the same time.

"What the crud did you do that for?" Numbuh 4 whispered.

"Wake up Numbuh 3, suit up, and meet me in the hanger. You'll find out then. Make sure to leave behind something in your sleeping bags to make it look like you're still asleep."

Numbuh 1 left. He went back to his room , stuffed his sleeping bag with some pillows, and went down a secret tube that led to the hanger. While going down the tube, he was placed into a suit, similar to the ones they had worn in Operation C.H.A.D. The only differences where the Numbers on the helmets. Numbuh 1 also got got a pair of S.C.A.M.P.P.s **(Kids Next Door S.C.A.M.P.P.: Soup Can And Magnified Photon Phlaser)**. He landed on the padded floor, which triggered the door opening. Numbuh 1 coughed violently. There was dust everywhere, since the tubes hadn't been used since before Father's attack. The others were there as well, coughing just as much as he was. It was another minute before the dust settled and the group stopped coughing.

"Well, that could have gone better." Numbuh 2 said with annoyance.

"Yeah. They need to clean these things more often." Numbuh 3 was dusting herself off.

"Alright, team. We are going to go to the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's Mansion. We will wait until 8 o'clock for them to leave Father alone in the house. If they don't leave by then, we will just storm the house." Numbuh 1 ordered.

"Why are we waiting until 8 o'clock? Why not just wait until they _do_ leave?" Numbuh 2 asked, confused.

"Because if I know Numbuh 362, she won't like my ignoring her orders. She will come after us, and that will ruin the mission. She'll tip off Father with her yelling. Now, here's the plan. When it's time, we're going to infiltrate the Mansion. We already know this place like the back of our hands, so figuring out where we are shouldn't be a problem. We will go down to Father's secret workshop, find the blueprints, and get back out. Hopefully, we won't have to fight. Father was ugly enough when he was younger. I don't know if I want to see him when he's older."

The others snickered at that comment.

"Yeah, I bet he's- OW!" Numbuh 2 was interrupted by Numbuh 5's hat.

"Don't even start." She warned.

"Alright team, let's move out!" Numbuh 1 climbed onto the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The others followed.

"Numbuh 2, get us there as quickly as possible."

"Aye, chief." Numbuh 2 answered as he pushed some buttons, starting up the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

The doors to the hanger opened, and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. shot out into the breaking dawn.

**Delightful Mansion**

**2-14-30 0630 Hours (6:30 AM)**

Numbuh 2 landed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. expertly outside the gates of the Mansion. Everyone got off, and Numbuh 2 did his best to hide the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in the bushes. It didn't work out very well. He ignored this as the group boarded the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. again, where they waited for 8 o'clock.

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-14-30 0800 Hours (8:00 AM)**

Numbuh 362 sat up in the bed and stretched. She was really tired from the night before. None of the others were awake yet. Even Numbuh 1 was still asleep. She smiled as she walked to the kitchen. He hadn't disobeyed orders after all. She got some Rainbow Munchies out of the cabinet and poured herself a bowl of the cereal. She got the milk out, added it to the mix, and began eating. The other agents soon came into the kitchen to join her.

"Hi, mom." Courtney said rather sleepily. She got the same breakfast. In came Jack, Amanda, Lucy, Andrew, James, Grant, Samantha, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60. Everyone was talking and having a good time at breakfast.

"Our parents must have been really tired. They haven't even come in yet." Jack said. Amanda, Lucy, Andrew, and James agreed.

"Well, let's let them sleep a little longer." Numbuh 362 said. She did think it strange, though. Numbuh 1 was usually up earlier.

A half hour later, all the operatives were continuing the pillow fight that they had ended the night before. They were all yelling and hitting each other, like kids do.

"We should keep it down." Amanda said. "We might wake up everyone else."

"Nah. We should go wake them up. They should already be up anyhow." James walked towards the rooms, which housed the "sleeping operatives."

Numbuh 362 watched as Courtney and Jack hit "Numbuh 1" with their pillows to try and wake them up. When nothing happened, they pulled back the sleeping bag that covered Numbuh 1.

"Hey, these are just pillows! Where did they go?" Courtney asked. Numbuh 362 rushed over.

"Oh, no. They went to fight Father! I told him not to do this!" She yelled, making Courtney and Jack cover their ears.

"Who's Father? And why did they go to fight him?" Jack asked Numbuh 362.

"Father is our version of your Grandfather. Go get everyone else. We need to go after them before they get seriously hurt!" It wasn't necessary to say this, as everyone else came into the room, saying their parents were missing as well. Numbuh 362 told them what Sector V was doing.

"Are you crazy?" Amanda asked in shock. "You guys haven't even met Grandfather. Why would you go and fight him? He's too powerful!"

"Apparently, they have already fought him in the past. They can do it again." Jack explained.

"That's right." Numbuh 362 said. "We're going to go rescue them, just so I can give them the CHEWING OUT OF THEIR LIVES!" All the others covered their ears again.

Numbuh 362 calmed down.

"Besides, we don't know how much more powerful Father has gotten. Numbuh 1 might have just led them into a situation they can't escape." Numbuh 362 voiced her thoughts, unintentionally, with a hint of sadness.

**Well, we'll see just how Sector V fairs tomorrow. In the meantime, I need to get going. I am sorry for making the chapter somewhat shorter than usual. I only have 1500 words. Normally, I would do 2000 or so. Well, thanks again to fictionlover94 for adding me to his/her community. I am honored that my story was chosen as part of this. I didn't expect it to be so popular. I can't wait for Friday! **_**Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn**_** releases! I am so excited. I have ordered **_**Halo 4: Limited Edition**_**, so I might not be updating as frequently in November. I hope you all have a good rest of the day!**

**-Portertrain9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the KND. I know. It's a shock, right. I only own the new Numbuhs, and a piece of tech that will get used shortly.**

**Hello! I'm sorry for not posting yesterday, but I had unexpected plans. I'm not going to waste time in the author's notes. Let's just go to the story:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Time**

**Includes**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Delightful Mansion**

**2-14-30 0800 Hours (8:00 AM)**

Numbuh 1 looked at the clock on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. No one had come out of the mansion yet.

"Alright team. It seems that no one has come out of the house yet. This means that we're going to have to be more careful. Father isn't the only one in there. I don't know what the Delightful Children's kids can do, but I know what Father and the Delightfuls can do. We'll go in through the window to the kitchen. If anyone is there, we'll take them out quickly and quietly. Numbuh 2, do we have any rope on this ship?"

"Yeah, it should be in this crate somewhere." Numbuh 2 dug through a crate that was in the back of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Found it."

"Alright. I'll take point. Kids Next Door: BATTLESTATIONS!"

The group ran out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., weapons ready and loaded. Numbuh 1 still had his pair of S.C.A.M.P.P.s. Numbuh 2 carried his favorite weapon, the S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R.** (Kids Next Door S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R.: Shoots Quarts Of Oozing Stuff Heavily Ensnaring Rivals)**. Numbuh 3 had the T.H.U.M.P.E.R.** (Kids Next Door T.H.U.M.P.E.R.: Teddy Hurling Ultra Microwave Powered Ejection Rifle)** Numbuh 4 opted for the F.R.A.P.P.E.** (Kids Next Door F.R.A.P.P.E.: Freeze Ray Always Paralyses Potential Enemies)** Numbuh 5 had the classic S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The operatives climbed through the gate, and made their way up to the window that led to the kitchen. Numbuh 1 opened the window and stuck his head through it. In the kitchen was the butler and a cook, their backs to the window. Numbuh 1 motioned that his team should stay put. He climbed in and covertly took out the two people, dragging their unconscious bodies to the window. He motioned for the team and the rope. Everyone else climbed in and tied up the two unconscious men. They stuffed them into the pantry.

"Ok, we're in the kitchen on the south side of the house." Numbuh 1 whispered. "If my memories serve me correctly, the door to Father's private sanctuary is in the ballroom in the center of the house. The door is on the north side of the room, so we'll have to cross the room without being seen."

Everyone nodded and followed him from the kitchen to the ballroom entrance. As they made their way to the room, they noticed an increase in volume, namely music and chatter. Numbuh 1 was curious, and when they reached the ballroom doors, he peeked through. The room was filled with people, partygoers, most of whom he didn't know. The only exceptions were the Delightful Children, now Delightful Adults. While they had grown taller, they were still in the group of 5, with no noticeable differences. The only difference was that Lenny had a brown hat instead of the usual football helmet. The Adults were talking with one of the guests. Numbuh 1 was in plain view of them, so he ducked back behind the door.

"There's a party going on in there!" He whispered.

"Why are those Delightful Dorks having a party?" Numbuh 4 was quickly quieted by everyone. He tried again, whispering this time. "Why would anyone want to come to their parties? Don't those people know what they did at parties when they were younger?"

"Apparently not." Numbuh 1 said. "Well, we still have to get around this party without people noticing us."

"Numbuh 5 says that we just dress up like adults and walk through the party." Numbuh 5 said in her cool manner.

"I say that we go in there and beat the crud out of all of them!" Numbuh 4 almost yelled again.

"No, Numbuh 4. We don't want to expose ourselves to Father." Numbuh 1 said. "Ok, we'll get a disguise. We'll go through the party right to Father's door."

The operatives looked around for something to make them look like an adult. They found a mop, a large tablecloth, and some other assorted items. Put together, they looked like a person with a mop on their head, and a tablecloth for a dress. Numbuh 3 was allowed to be the head, because the tablecloth looked like a dress. As they walked through the party, people gave them passing glances, but didn't seem to notice. Sector V made their way to the door on the other side of the ballroom, and slipped in unnoticed.

**Delightful Mansion Surveillance Room**

**2-14-30 0830 Hours (8:30 AM)**

Or so they thought. When the Delightful Adults had seen the strange looking person in the ballroom, they had excused themselves to go up to the surveillance room. Looking through the camera feeds had shown some kids coming in through the kitchen window and knocking out the butler and cook. They didn't know who the children were, but they could make out the Kids Next Door uniforms and weapons. Not knowing who the children were, they decided not to alarm the guests and just make a trap for the children. The adults smiled evilly.

**Somewhere between Sector V Treehouse and Delightful Mansion**

**2-14-30 0845 Hours (8:45 AM)**

It had taken a lot of convincing on her part, but Numbuh 362 finally managed to get Sector V to go rescue their parents. Joining them were Numbuhs 86 and 60, as well as Courtney, Samantha, and Grant. The operatives were silent, not knowing what awaited them. Numbuh 362 looked at the future operatives with disappointment. They didn't have the weapons to fight the Delightful Children, much less Father. Numbuh 362 sighed. It was going to be a long rescue mission. Because of Father's partial Delighfulization, none of the future operatives knew what to do, even after Numbuh 362 had convinced them to go up against Father. She, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 60 would have to go on point, being the only ones who knew what to do and how to fight Father.

"How much longer until we get to the Mansion?"

"About 30 seconds, Numbuh 362." Amanda answered from the cockpit. They were so tense, they forgot not to call each other by their codenames.

45 seconds later, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed, and the operatives piled out. They went up to the gates and were about to go through when they saw the members of Sector V running out of the Mansion.

"GIVE THOSE PLANS BACK!" A voice shouted from inside the Mansion. Numbuh 362 knew who that voice belonged to.

"Get back on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.!" She shouted to the future operatives. Everyone piled back in. Those who knew the voice were rather oblivious to it, as it was still inside the Mansion. Those who didn't were trembling from fear.

"Get us out of here!" Numbuh 362 called.

"Yes, sir!" Amanda tried to comply without shaking so much.

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. took off. As it did, it was followed by the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., which was piloted by Numbuh 2. As the two vehicles turned to go back to the Treehouse, they saw a figure run out the door. The Mansion then exploded with some type of gas, making all of the adults run out, coughing and hacking away. The figure glared at the two ships, then the gas enveloped him. He started coughing as well, and with each cough the flames emanating from him grew bigger and whiter.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I am kind of in a rush right now, and I wanted to get this chapter out before tomorrow. Don't worry. You'll see what Sector V did to Father's Mansion. And what trap the Delightful Adults set up. But, that won't come yet. I can already tell you that I can't update tomorrow. So, as per Portertrain9 Protocol, I will post 3 chapters on Friday. Yes, 3. 1 for Friday, 1 for tomorrow, and 1 for yesterday. If not, then I will post whatever chapters I need to on Sunday. Thanks for understanding. See you guys later!**

**-Portertrain9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. Anyone that says otherwise is a liar. No matter how convincing they are.**

**I'm so sorry, guys. I know I promised you 3 chapters yesterday, but I didn't even post 1. I won't waste your valuable time making up excuses. I just need to say that I'm sorry for breaking your trust, and I will do my best to restore it. I have school coming up on Monday. I know, you're all thinking "Wait, doesn't everyone have school on Monday?" Well, I am a college student, but I'm still in high school. Believe it or not, I'm only a junior. I haven't been in school for the last 3 weeks. What I'm trying to say by this is that I will have much less time to update after Monday, but I will do my best to update daily. Now, let's see what Sector V did to anger Father so badly:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Time**

**Includes**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Delightful Mansion**

**2-14-30 0830 Hours (8:30 AM)**

Numbuh 1 got out from under the tablecloth that was acting as a dress, disguise, and a hideout for Sector V. He went over to the door that they had just entered, and closed it. They were at the top of a staircase, leading down into darkness. There was little light, most of it coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. They made their way down the stairs, with Numbuh 1 in the lead. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they turned on their flashlights that were attached to their weapons.

"We made it." Numbuh 2 breathed.

"Numbuh 5 almost thought we wouldn't make it."

"Yeah, and did you see the way the Delightful Adults looked at me?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"They looked at you? How?" Numbuh 1 questioned Numbuh 3.

"Like this." Numbuh 3 made a face that radiated suspicion and confusion.

"Then they might know we're not who we appeared to be. We should get a move on. They might decide to come after us."

Sector V moved through the halls, looking in every room. There weren't many room, and they were all filled with useless junk. They passed a room that hooked up to a heater and air conditioning system. Numbuh 2 got an idea.

"Hey, Numbuh 1, would it be okay if I hooked up some gas to the ventilation system? That way we can get out without being followed much."

"Maybe." Numbuh 1 said. "What will the gas do?"

"It just makes them cough so much they can't really do anything."

"Alright. Do it."

Numbuh 2 quickly set up the system with a remote activation, so they could activate it when they wanted. They moved through the halls again, coming to the 5th door on the left. They opened it. There was a machine, tubular, with pipes going in and out. A wire led out of the bottom, going to a control panel. Next to the control panel was a desk with paper on it. There was a chair next to that. In that chair was Father. Now old, he had a long beard, orange-yellow eyes, and the same silhouette as before. He was hunched over slightly, and had a cane.

Sector V breathed a sigh of relief, noticing that he was asleep. But he was in between them and the plans. There wasn't any quick way to get the plans without waking him.

"Now what?" Numbuh 4 asked, who was whispering so as not to wake Father.

"We get the plans, and run." Numbuh 2 stated. "There really isn't another way to do it."

"That's right." Numbuh 1 said. "Now, who wants to go grab the plans?"

No one raised their hands or said anything. While Sector V was semi-confident that Father wouldn't pose much of a threat in his old age, they didn't really want to find out. Each member had a healthy respect and fear of Father, so they at least wouldn't try to go on a suicide run.

"Very well, I'll go." Numbuh 1 said. "But here's what we'll do. I want you guys to go back to the top of the stairs, and be ready to run out of the house when I come back. We'll have to use the front doors. Numbuh 2, be ready to incapacitate everyone."

They nodded and ran off. Numbuh 1 crept up behind Father, trying to be silent. Moving between the chair and the wall, Numbuh 1 was able to get in front of the desk that held the plans. He reached out and grabbed the plans.

"I wouldn't touch those if I were you." A hand grabbed Numbuh 1's hand.

Numbuh 1 looked up to see Father, eyes blazing. He quickly grabbed the plans and wretched away his hand from Father's. Numbuh 1 started to run when the door automatically closed. Father looked over the child who had dared to enter his private layer.

"Who are you? You look familiar, yet out of place." Father asked.

"Good to see you too, Father. Did you miss having your butt kicked by Numbuh 1 and Sector V?"

Father's eyes widened.

"You can't be Number 1. I went to your wedding! You married that Rachel girl! I stole footage of your decommissioning! You're an adult!"

"It's called time travel. Perhaps you've heard of it…?"

"Time travel isn't possible. Do you know what speed you would need to go?"

"I don't understand it, either. The point is, we're here to undo the damage you've done to the Kids Next Door of this time. Wait, you went to my wedding?"

"I'm your uncle, Nigel. Though you don't figure it out for a while yet. I probably shouldn't have told you that. It might cause a time paradox."

"It doesn't matter to me." Numbuh 1 had been edging towards the door the entire time. Father hadn't noticed, or he had just ignored it. "I've got your plans. Now we can undo everything you've done to the kids of this time!"

Father looked over at his desk, and saw his plans gone. A loud splintering was heard, and he looked up. The only thing he saw was a hole in the door, with Numbuh 1 gone. Father realized what they were going to do.

"GIVE THOSE PLANS BACK!"

Numbuh 1 was already making his way up the stairs. His team saw him, and got ready to leave. Numbuh 2 pulled the switch that activated the gas. Back at the heater, a small bomb exploded, releasing the gas into the ventilation system. Numbuh 1 got to the top of the stairs.

"MOVE!"

Everyone ran for the front door. The Delightful Adults had a trap ready for them, though. It consisted of a tripwire across the doorway into the ballroom. When Sector V tripped it, a hole opened up in front of them. They had to leap over it, and Numbuh 2 almost made it. He fell into the hole, holding the other side of the hole. Numbuh 5 grabbed his arms.

"Man, you need to go back to basic." She commented.

Everyone continued running to the door. Father was coming up behind them, flames taller than he was. While he may have been old, he was still able to levitate himself. He easily passed the hole. The hole itself then closed, as the Delightful Adults were trying to trap the kids that had intruded into their mansion. They were following behind. Then, the gas began to flow out of the air vents. They began coughing. Sector V made it out the door, Father only a short way away. Everyone began pouring out of the house, coughing. The gas soon followed.

Father stopped. Sector V, his old enemies were going to get away.

"Let them go. With the plans I now have for all the Kids Next Door, it won't matter if they have the plans for the Delightfulization Machine."

He didn't know about the gas behind him, and was soon coughing as much as the others as he watched Sector V and someone else leave.

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-14-30 0900 Hours (9:00 AM)**

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?!" Numbuh 362 was yelling at Sector V in Jack's room. The future operatives weren't allowed in. They stood outside the door, eavesdropping. While the door muffled some of Numbuh 362's shouting, it was still loud enough to make them wince.

"YOU GUYS ARE TOO MUCH! YOU RISK YOURSELVES AND OTHER NEEDLESSLY! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO DECOMMISION YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW! TO RISK YOURSELVES IN COMBAT IS ONE THING, BUT TO RISK EVERYONE ELSE, INCLUDING ME, IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!"

"We didn't ask you to come after us. That was your choice. You could easily have stayed here until we got back. You didn't take Father on. We didn't risk you guys, and even if we did, it was your choice." Numbuh 1 was firm. "And we accomplished the mission with nothing going wrong."

"That is unacceptable, Nigel." Numbuh 362 was even more angry than Father was. But she couldn't argue with the fact that they had completed the mission.

"I forbid you from going on missions, or even leaving this Treehouse, until it is time to go home. Is that clear?"

Numbuh 1 simply nodded. He didn't have any intention of following orders. Numbuh 362 knew this as well.

"I mean it, Nigel. I tried to stop you earlier because…" She stopped, turning red for a moment. Everyone knew why. "Anyway, I tried to stop you, and I am now ordering you. Do. Not. Leave. This. Treehouse." Numbuh 362 turned and left.

**Well, that closes chapter 10. Once again, I'm sorry for not keeping my promise yesterday. I always try to keep my word, but sometimes I can't, and that makes it even worse. I will try to catch up with myself tomorrow. I cannot guarantee that I can update daily after Monday. You know why. I will do my best .See you tomorrow.**

**-Portertrain9**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the KND.**

**Good day, everyone. Wow, so much interference. I can't really concentrate. It took me about 5 mins. to write these few sentences. Saving… Okay, anyway, I want to thank you all once again for taking the time to read my story. I'm going to have to end this fanfic soon. I have some plans for others. You already know 1 of them. I wonder how people will react to a certain super soldier helping Sector V out. I have had this one running in my mind for a while now, but I was a little hesitant to reveal it. I want to see what you will think about it later in the year. Or I may just let it sit. I will announce the full details later. For now, let's see what Sector V will do next.**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Times**

**Include**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-14-30 1500 Hours (3:00 PM)**

Numbuh 1 had his team looking for parts to build the Delightfulization Machine that they could find in the Treehouse. They had only found about a third of the parts that they needed. The other Sector V had left, and everyone else was sitting around again. Whenever Numbuh 2 passed by them they looked at him, but never offered help. Numbuh 2 ignored them, and went about finding items and assembling them as needed. Numbuh 1 was waiting in the room they had cleared out for the machine, down on level 25. He was looking at the plans while the others came back with a part, and Numbuh 1 sent them back out to find something else. After a while, it became clear that they would need to go out and look in the junkyard or to hardware stores.

"Is that all the stuff you can find in the Treehouse?" Numbuh 1 looked up from the plans.

"That's it, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 says that we have to go to the junkyard or something.

"But Numbuh 362 ordered us not to leave the Treehouse." Numbuh 2 protested.

"We'll have to leave the Treehouse if we want to finish these plans." Numbuh 4 observed.

"Numbuh 4 is right. We'll have to go out sooner or later." Numbuh 1 said.

"But what about Numbuh 362's orders?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"You can't honestly believe that we were going to obey that order, do you? We all knew that we would have to leave sooner or later."

"Good point."

"Okay, we'll go shopping. I will make a list of things we still need. That way, the plans will be here. Safe and sound."

Sector V left, careful not to alert Numbuh 362.

**Max's Hardware Store**

**2-14-30 1530 (3:15 PM)**

Each of Sector V was going through the isles, grabbing items on the list from the shelves. When they were finished, they had about 5 carts filled with wires, transistors, metal sheets, LEDs, and bunches of other stuff. The man at the cash register was wide-eyed with the amount of items that the kids were buying.

"What are your parents building with all this stuff?"

"We can't divulge that information." Numbuh 1 said.

The cashier shrugged and continued with the purchase.

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-14-30 1430 (4:30 PM)**

After visiting another 3 stores, Sector V returned to the Treehouse. Once again, they had to make sure that Numbuh 362 didn't see them enter the Treehouse. They didn't mind disobeying orders, but waiting through another rant would just set them back.

"Now we can finish this!" Numbuh 2 began popping his knuckles.

"Alright, team. Let's get to work." Numbuh 1 ordered.

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-15-30 0000 Hours (12:00 AM)**

Numbuh 2 came out from under the machine that was beginning to take form. They weren't even halfway done, but they had accomplished a lot. Numbuh 2 looked around. Numbuhs 3 and 4 were slumped over the control panel, using each other's sleeves as pillows. Numbuh 5 was laying on the ground, hat over her face. Numbuh 1 had been working on the side of the machine, but was also asleep. Numbuh 2 shrugged and went back to work. He was used to staying up all night to work on a project.

**Sector V Treehouse**

**5-15-30 0900 Hours (9:00)**

Numbuh 5 yawned and sat up. She saw Numbuh 2 still under the machine, hands coming out and grabbing tools periodically. She looked over at the two operatives that were still sleeping on each other's sleeves. Numbuh 5 smiled. They would never admit it when they woke up.

"Where is everyone?" Numbuh 362 called out from a few floors above. They had forgotten to tell the others where they were. Numbuh 5 ignored that.

"They can come find us. Right now, Numbuh 5 has to finish her work."

Numbuh 5 went over and woke up Numbuh 1. He was awake almost immediately.

"What time is it?"

"9:01 by Numbuh 5's watch."

"Right. Wake Numbuh 2 up. I need his help figuring this out."

"I never went to sleep." Numbuh 2 slid out from under the machine. "What's up?"

"This part of the blueprint. I don't understand how this is supposed to connect to the control panel." Numbuh 2 joined him. "See, it's supposed to go from the wire here and hook to the control panel here."

They both looked up at the control panel and saw Numbuhs 3 and 4. They began laughing. Numbuh 1 went over to them, and woke them up.

"Why is Numbuh 2 laughing?" Numbuh 3 was confused. Numbuh 2 was out of breath, unable to answer.

"Nevermind that. Let's get back to work." Numbuh 1 was still holding back a few laughs himself.

Everyone went back to working on what they had been doing before they were interrupted.

"There you guys are." Numbuh 362 said. She was standing in the doorway, looking on.

"Hello, Numbuh 362." Numbuh 1 briefly looked up from his work.

"Where did you guys get all this stuff?"

"Around the Treehouse." It wasn't really a lie, as they had gotten some of it from the Treehouse.

"Wow. Well, let me know when you guys are done."

"That probably won't be for a few days at least." Numbuh 2 told her.

"Still, let me know when you are done."

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-18-30 0900 Hours (9:00 PM)**

Just as Numbuh 2 predicted, it was a long time before they finished the Delightfulization Machine. Numbuh 2 had stayed up for days. He didn't sleep, rarely ate, and was extremely tired when they completed it.

Numbuh 1 came down to level 25. He was going to work on the Delightfulization Machine, since they were almost done. He didn't realize that Numbuh 2 had been awake the entire night, against orders. Numbuh 1 went inside. He saw Numbuh 2 working on the DM, yet again.

"Numbuh 2, I thought I told you to get some sleep. You've been awake way too long."

"Yeah, but while you've been sleeping, I have completed the DM."

"Good. Now, get some sleep. You need it."

"Alright, just let me test it on this hamster."

"No, go to bed now."

Numbuh 1 dragged Numbuh 2 out of the room, and to the elevator.

"You can test it later. I won't let anyone else near it until you test it."

"Alright, thanks."

Numbuh 2 grudgingly went to his room. Amanda walked by.

"What's wrong with my dad?" She asked, concered.

"He's very tired. He's been up all night. Probably every night since we began."

"Wow. Even I don't stay up for days to get something done."

"It just shows that he's dedicated."

"Yeah. I'm glad he is."

Numbuh 1 went over to Numbuh 362's room. She was there, reading.

"Numbuh 2 just finished."

"Good. Let's go see if it works."

**Well, that sums up chapter 11. I hope you all like it. I'll be seeing you all. I will have more information on the second part of Operation: T.I.M.E.T.R.A.V.E.L. next chapter, so we can tell if you want me to do that. Until then, see you!**

**-Portertrain9**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND.**

**Hello, everyone! I am sorry for not posting in three days. I am trying to balance my schedule between school and writing. I don't know when I will be updating again, so please be patient. Now, to business: I have shut down the poll for my next story idea. I saw that most of you needed more information. I also saw that only three people voted. Oh well. Anyway, I think this is what will happen: Sector V gets sent back to their time, but in the Negative Universe. They re-meet their Negative counterparts, and must deal with an escaped Negative Numbuh 4. As Numbuh 362 didn't exist in the original Operation: P.O.O.L., I want your opinions as to whether I should create a Negative Numbuh 362. Since the equipment for going between dimensions is still available, Sector V's way home is still secured. Anyway, that's more information. If you need even more, I don't know what you want to know. PM me, and I will try to answer your questions promptly. By the way, Numbuh 2 may not be the same after this chapter. So, onto the story:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Times**

**Include**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-18-30 0900 Hours (9:00 PM)**

Numbuh 2 walked into his room, feeling very tired. He walked over to his bed, but didn't get in it. He waited for Numbuh 1 to leave the hall, listening to for Numbuh 1's footsteps. When they faded, Numbuh 2 hauled himself back downstairs.

"I have to test it. I can't rest until I test it." Numbuh 2 mumbled.

He walked back into the room housing the newly built Delightfulization Machine. Already knowing how the machine worked, he turned it on, and set up the control panel so that it would automatically transform him from Numbuh 2 to Delightfulized Hoagie Gilligan and back again. He also set up a monitoring system inside the tube, so he could see what the results were. He knew that he wouldn't remember being Delightfulized. He got into the small tube, closing the door behind him. After a few seconds, the machine made an awful groan, and zapped Numbuh 2.

"YAAAAGH!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

The machine sucked a lot of power from the Treehouse. It drained the main power and the backup batteries. Thankfully, the machine's safety components held, making sure that Numbuh 2 was not permanently Delightfulized. The machine died down, having no more power to use. Numbuh 2 opened the door, and stumbled out. He was dressed in a sailor's suit, and had a sailor's cap on his head. His eyes were glazed over, not focused and intent like normal. He had become the perfect child, one every adult had dreamed of. The monitoring system had also died, unable to get anymore power.

The new Delightfulized Numbuh 2 was thinking, remembering the last order an adult had given him. He remembered his mother telling him to go to sleep from a few days ago, back before they had traveled through time. He walked off to his room to get some sleep.

A few floors up, Numbuh 1 was playing video games with the other members of the KND. Numbuh 362 had told him earlier to go test the Delightfulization machine.

"No. I promised Numbuh 2 that I wouldn't let anyone near it until it was tested by him. He wanted to do it now, but I ordered him to bed."

"Why did you do that?" Numbuh 362 asked, confused.

"He has been up for 4 days straight, working on this machine. He hasn't gotten any food. And you know Numbuh 2. If it takes him away from food, it takes him away from everything, including sleep."

"Wow. He's really dedicated. Okay, we'll just wait for him to tell us when he's finished."

At that point, Courtney and the others had come around the corner, asking if the two wanted to play some video games. And so here they were, contentedly laughing when they won, and grumbling when they lost. Numbuh 4 was mostly winning. He got a lot of experience from playing with Numbuh 2.

They were just about to end another game when the lights went out, along with the TV and game console.

"Hey! What just happened? I was just about to win again!" Numbuh 4 started complaining.

"I don't know. The lights went out." Lucy observed.

"Well, duh. I may not be the smartest on the team, but I know the difference between dark and light." He said spitefully.

"Numbuh 4, don't say things like that. You'll hurt her feelings!" Numbuh 3 came to the defense of her daughter.

"What could have drained the power supply?" Numbuh 1 interjected. "It has to be something that needs a lot of power."

"The Delightfulization Machine!" Numbuh 362 exclaimed.

"No, Numbuh 2 wouldn't go against orders." Numbuh 1 said. He then seemed to think better of that. "What am I saying, of course he would. Let's get down there!"

They all ran downstairs, being very careful not to stumble over each other. When they reached the room, they found nothing amiss, as Numbuh 2 had already returned to his room.

"I bet he went back upstairs." Numbuh 1 said.

They ran back up the stairs, and went to Numbuh 2's room. They found him sleeping, but since his back was to them, they don't notice the change. Numbuh 1 walked over to Numbuh 2 to wake him up.

"Numbuh 2, you tested the machine against orders, didn't yo-"

Numbuh 1 never finished his sentence. Numbuh 2 had gotten up, wakened by the commotion. The other operatives saw his changed state, and were shocked by it.

"If you please, I'm trying to get some sleep. My mother told me to, so I would appreciate it if you didn't disturb me." Numbuh 2 said in a monotone voice. He then went back to sleep.

Numbuh 1 backed away and pushed everyone outside the room.

"What are we going to do?" Amanda asked. She was afraid that her father would never be the same again.

"Don't worry, Amanda. The Delightfulization Machine has a reversal switch. We can get him back to normal." Numbuh 1 said with confidence. Everyone looked at him. Those who knew the Delightful Children knew that there had been an accident that left them permanently Delightfulized. They knew that it was possible that it had happened to Numbuh 2 as well.

"But how can we reverse the effects? The power's out!"

"We'll wait until the power's back on, so we can turn him back. How much power did the machine use?"

"We were at 100% power when the lights went out. We weren't even using .00001% of the power with the video games." Jack told him.

"Then we'll have to wait until the power is full again. That should take a few days, but that's okay."

The others nodded, wondering if Numbuh 2 would be alright. They all went about their business, not knowing what else to do.

**Well, that wraps it up. I hope the wait wasn't too long for you guys. I will try to get finished sooner. Also, I recall having previously mentioned pairing the KND with "a certain super soldier." Please disregard that, as pairing KND and Halo wouldn't be the best course of action. I mean, imagine what that would be like: Master Chief being attacked by some kids who were part of an elite organization against evil adults. Yeah, I'm not too sure about how that would turn out. But, if you think it's a good idea, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. I have looked at the Halo crossovers, and noticed a lack of good stories. And the ones that were actually good were either not updated, or were discontinued. That's how I originally came up with the KND/Halo idea, but as I said, I'm not sure how well that would turn out. Anyway, let me know what you think. I'm planning on starting the new story in a few chapters, but only after this one finishes. So, until the next update, be good! (Wow, I sound like a parent when I say that!)**

**-Portertrain9**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. I just own the new characters, and the new tech.**

**Hello! How are you all doing today? I'm doing very well. Well, I've made it to chapter 13. I'm rather happy about this. It wouldn't be possible without you guys. I mean that. You are the blood-plasma of this story. I'm just the creator. Anyone else reminded of **_**Frankenstein**_**? Anyway, I've been thinking about how I'm going to balance school and this story. I'm going to continue to try and update daily, but I can't make promises. There are lots of ideas floating around in my head, some of them are even spin-offs of stories you guys have written. Yes, I read your stories, but I don't have much time to do so, which is why I haven't gotten to the last chapter, which is why I haven't reviewed. But, I will get there, in time. Oh, I'm so excited! I just finished the second installment of **_**Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn**_**. I can't wait until the actual release of **_**Halo 4**_**! I just noticed my time error on the last chapter. Oh, well. But, you don't read these to hear (or rather, see) me talk (type) about something that will take even more time away from my stories, so how about we go check up on Numbuh 2:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Times**

**Include**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-18-30 1200 Hours (12:00 PM)**

Numbuh 2 lay in his bed, sound asleep. The other operatives in the Treehouse were busy waiting, watching, until the power for the Treehouse was enough to support the Delightfulization Machine. They were worried, especially Amanda and James. Numbuh 5 was keeping to herself. Everyone in the Treehouse had the same mood of worry. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 were looking at the machine for what they could, trying to see if Numbuh 2 would end up like the original Delightful Children.

"I can't tell if the circuits overloaded. We'll just have to find out if Numbuh 2 can be un-Delightfulized." Numbuh 1 said, worry creeping into his voice.

"Let's hope so. He is the go-to mechanic for our time." Numbuh 362 replied.

They went upstairs to check on Numbuh 2. He was contentedly sleeping, making up for the many hours and days he missed. The other sat around, looking that the monitor that told them how much power had been restored. Bradley was making cookies at the request of Courtney. His laser eye was very useful in this aspect. Everyone waited.

**Delightful Mansion**

**2-18-30 1200 Hours (12:00 PM)**

Father was in his private sanctuary, not worried about his arch-nemesis. In fact, he seemed rather overjoyed by Numbuh 1 being there.

"Delightful Childr-" Father rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Even after all these years, I still call them children. Delightful Adults, get in here!"

There was silence. Outside, the Delightful Adults waited. They knew what was about to happen, and they didn't want to go in. They also knew what would happen if they didn't go in. So, their trembling hands reached toward the doorknob.

"GET IN HERE NOW!" Father was impatient. They opened the door and walked inside.

"Ah, my Delightful Childr-" Father looked up. "Will you stop making me say that?!"

"**Fine. Sheesh, you broke the fourth wall. Now I have to fix it."**

"Thank you. Let's try this again." He cleared his throat.

"Ah, my Delightful Adults. How nice of you to join me." Father looked at the group.

"Pardon us, Father, but who were you talking to?" The Adults were confused.

"No one of any importance."

"**Hey, watch it! I can make you spontaneously combust you know!"**

"Whatever. You won't do that because you know that I play an important role in-"

"**Don't say it! The readers out there aren't supposed to know yet. Now, quit breaking the wall!"**

"My Delightful Adults, I think you know just what I called you in for."

"Yes, Father." The Adults were still trembling.

"Well, I want to congratulate you on make sure Numbuh 1 got away. It was nice seeing him again, after all these years. Especially since he's still a kid, which means he'll be susceptible to my plan for world domination!" Father looked at the Adults, who were shocked.

"What? You expect me to punish you?"

"Well, uh…"

"I'm evil, yes, but I don't punish adults unless they do something really bad. Like when Knightbrace almost destroyed those Rainbow Munchies. Besides, this means that I can have another go with Numbuh 1, so I can make him as delightful as you!"

Father began laughing in his maniacal manner. The Delightful Adults began laughing, nervously at first, but soon joined in fully. Father broke off suddenly.

"Now, go clean your rooms. Even as adults, your room is messier than most brat's room, including my grandchildren's rooms."

"**Psst!"**

"What do you want?" Father asked, looking up again.

"**Hey, Delightful Adults, how about I make you get some ice cream instead?"**

"What? You can't do that! I'm their father! They have to obey!"

"**But I'm the writer! I can do anything I want."**

The Delightful Adults left, still wondering what the mysterious voice was. But it told them to get ice cream, and when you're faced with cleaning you room, ice cream always wins.

"I'll get you for that" Father muttered.

"**Please, what can you do? Grab my face and slam it on the keyboard?"**

"I think I'll do that."

"**Righakdsjlfajdfsljadsfhggats difljrgtldskajfkljfjasogihkl ngfsdafkf"**

"There."

"**Thanks a lot."**

"You're welcome. Now, I have to go get my Delightful Adults." Father went to the door and was about to step out, only to find that he couldn't move. He looked down, and saw his feet stuck in a puddle of glue.

"**Ha. I'm the writer. You are going to stay there until the next time I write you into the chapter!"**

"I WILL GET YOU FOR TH-" Father's mouth suddenly had duct tape over it.

"**Have fun!"**

"Mrphlfskdf! Araghsitn!"

"**Sorry, can't hear you!"**

**Well, that bring chapter 13 to a close. I really couldn't resist the breaking the fourth wall bit. I've always loved it when others do that. I hope you guys don't mind. I am wondering about how many people actually read the author's comments. I only saw one comment on Negative Numbuh 362 from Gamewizard2008. So, if you do read the author's notes, thank you. If not, then it won't matter what I put here because the people in that category won't know that I've even put this here. For those that do read this, I want to know if I should keep the fourth wall, or tear it down. Let me know. I find it fun. Until next time,**

**-Portertrain9**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. Only the new characters and the new technology.**

**Good morning, everyone. Well, it may not be morning for you, but it is for me, so in keeping with tradition: Hello! Another day, another chapter. This is chapter 14. I don't know how soon I will end this now, because I have so many ideas that could go into this story. At this rate, I might not finish. It will just be a story that goes on forever and ever. But that won't do. I have to end this somehow. I can always make other stories. I have started making Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L. Part 2, but I don't want to call it that. The name is way too long. I will come up with something. In answer to some people's questions, as lots of people have asked: If you make stories, and I can get to them, I read them. It doesn't matter what they are about, because I believe all stories should be given a chance. It may not seem like it on the traffic reports, but that's only because I don't always have time. The only time I really have is on weekends, and that is pushing it. But, I still write, and I still read. With that said, onto the story:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Times**

**Include**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-18-30 1500 Hours (3:00 PM)**

Numbuh 1 looked over at Numbuh 2 once again. There he was, still Delightfulized, but now they had a chance to change him back to normal. The power had just reached 100%, and everyone was anxious to get Numbuh 2 back to normal. Numbuh 2 had already woken from his sleep, wondering why everyone was staring at him.

"Come on, Numbuh 2. We need to go get you back to normal." Numbuh 1 told his lifelong friend.

"Who's Numbuh 2? My name is Hoagie Gilligan." Numbuh 2 was confused.

"You are. You just don't know it right now. You're not in your normal state."

"I am normal."

"Not as much as you think you are. Let's put it this way. You need to come do something with us. Your mom wants you to do it."

That got Numbuh 2 going instantly. He followed Numbuh 1 down to the Delightfulization Machine.

"Okay, Numbuh 2. Get inside the machine. We'll open the door when it's time for you to come out."

Numbuh 2 complied. He got inside, closing the door behind him. Everyone was tense, not knowing if the change was irreversible. Numbuh 1 pushed the button that reversed the Delightfulization. The Delightfulization Machine groaned. After a minute, all the lights went out The door opened, and Numbuh 2 stepped out.

"Dad! You're alright!" Amanda and James ran towards their father. Numbuh 2 would never get used to being called dad.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember was setting the control panel to delightfulize me, then reverse the process, which has been done. Why? Should I remember something else?"

The group just looked at each other. Numbuh 1 was the first to speak.

"Well, that's not all that happened." He proceeded to tell Numbuh 2 everything that had happened.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have gone and tested the machine without thinking it through first. But, it would have happened either way."

"You also disobeyed orders."

"I know."

"What should I do about that?"

"I don't know. Ask the writer."

"**Hey, don't drag me into this. I don't know what Numbuh 1 does to people who disobey orders. It doesn't usually happen."**

"He's got a point."

"**Thank you, Numbuh 2."**

Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But since we have to stay without power for another few hours, I don't know what we will do."

"I have an idea!" Numbuh 3 said. Everyone looked at her.

"Well, why don't we go with our kids and see what they do on a daily basis? Then, we can see what they need help with."

"I completely forgot about that, Numbuh 3. That is an excellent idea." Numbuh 1 said.

"Thanks."

"But we have to wait until tomorrow. For now, we should go do something else. I'm sure that we can come up with something."

Numbuh 3 looked up.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"**Well, you could play games, just like your first night here."**

"That's perfect. Let's go!"

**I apologize for the relatively short chapter here. I thought that Numbuh 2 needed to be returned to normal, and that the chapter should be dedicated to that. I also noticed that my last chapter just a filler, as I'm sure you all noticed as well. That will not happen again. I hope you all liked my addition to the summary for the last chapter. I just couldn't resist. As a message to all who did not see it, it said, "Chapter 13 is here! Oh no! It's Friday…" It was actually Friday when I posted it. Anyway, I will see you all next time. I don't know if I'm going to start a second story while still writing this one. No, I don't mean the second part to this one, but another one. I will let you know. See you guys later!**

**-Portertrain9**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. I only own the new tech and the new characters.**

**Another day, another chapter! Well, not exactly like that. But you get the point. Hello! I hope you are all doing well. I have decided to release another story. Yes, I am doing multiple stories now. It's a miracle, isn't it? Well, you can read Operation: A.F.T.E.R.-M.A.T.H. if you go to my profile. Sometime soon, I will also be making use of my YouTube account. I have had this thing for years, but never uploaded a video. It will be me and my friends playing around on **_**Halo.**_** I'm not too sure who will be interested, but if you want to see it, keep monitoring. If not, then don't monitor it. Man, I must sound like an ad board right now. Sorry. One more thing, due to popular demand (via PMs), I will be discontinuing all attempts at breaking the 4****th**** wall for Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L. Anyway, let's get on with the story:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Times**

**Include**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-19-30 0800 Hours (8:00 AM)**

The future operatives were excited. They were literally bouncing off the walls. In Andrew's case, the ceiling. He was bouncing on the bed Numbuh 4 was on, and touching the ceiling while he was at it. Sector V had been asleep, but they weren't now. Their kids had woken them up. For some reason, Sector V had overslept. They were usually up around 7 o'clock. Numbuh 4 was really thinking about giving Andrew a shove while he was in the air, but didn't want to hurt him. Instead, he grabbed Andrew, laid him down on the bed, and then he shoved him off. Andrew landed on his back, not wanting to try his luck at jumping on the bed again.

"Numbuh 4, don't hurt Andrew!" Numbuh 3 said.

"I didn't hurt him. He's just on the floor." Numbuh 4 answered.

"I'm fine, mom." Andrew told Numbuh 3. "Now, come on! We've got to get going! There's so much to do!"

Lucy joined the conversation.

"Yeah! We're going to go on missions and stuff like that! It'll be fun!"

The group walked out of the room. They met up with the others in the living room.

"Are you all ready?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Yes, we're ready!" Every future operative said in unison.

"Then let's go down to the Delightfulization Machine. We've got to reverse the little bit of Delightfulness that Father put in you."

Numbuh 1 addressed Courtney and Jack as they walked to the elevator.

"Remind me to ground you two for waking me up." He said in as stern a voice he could muster. They just rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, like we would do that." Jack said.

The future operatives were a little scared of going into the Delightfulization Machine. Numbuh 2 had told them earlier that he remembered being zapped by the Delightfulization Machine when it had reverted him back to Numbuh 2. It had hurt, but only for the duration of the zapping.

They arrived down on level 25. Numbuh 1 was wondering how they would use the machine with everyone without using up all the power. He voiced his concerns.

"Oh, I hooked it up to the city's power grid." Numbuh 2 answered. "They have nuclear power, so I don't think we'll have a problem with the power."

That put Numbuh 1 at ease. They soon arrived at the room which held the Delightfulization Machine.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Courtney asked nervously. No one answered for a second.

"Well, if you guys aren't brave enough to go, I will!" Jack said, trying to be confident, but his fear still showed through. He stepped into the machine, closing the door behind him. Numbuh 2 went to the control panel and pushed the button labeled "Revert". The machine started up, and zapped Jack. There was silence, except for the machine. Jack wasn't screaming like everyone though he would be. The machine stopped, and Jack stepped out. There was nothing different about him, nothing visible at least. He looked down at himself.

"I don't feel any different."

"The panel shows you Delightful levels. You were 10% Delightfulized when you went in, and you're at 0% now." Numbuh 2 said to Jack.

"Did it hurt?" Courtney asked him.

"It felt like someone pinched me. Maybe Uncle Hoagie was hurt because he was 100% Delightfulized."

This made everyone else feel better at using the Delightfulization Machine. Everyone took a turn. When they were finished, Courtney asked Numbuh 2 a question.

"How do we know that it worked, besides what the levels say?"

Numbuh 2 thought for a minute.

"Well, do you feel like you can face adults now? I mean, actually face them, not try to be diplomatic."

"I can't really tell." Courtney said after a minute.

"Well, we can test it later. Right now, Numbuh 5 and I are going to go with Amanda and James. They've wanted to show us some stuff."

"Yeah, I want my mom to help me. Since she's a Soopreme Leaduh, I thought she could help me, especially after being un-Delightfulized."

Everyone clamored about how they wanted their own parents to join them. So, in the end, Numbuhs 86 and 362 went up to the Moonbase with Samantha and Courtney. Grant wanted his father's advice on how to better train the cadets, so they went down to Arctic Command. Numbuhs 2 and 5 followed Amanda and Jack to their little laboratory, since the two wanted their parent's opinions of their work. Numbuhs 3 and 4 went with Lucy and Andrew, who were going with Numbuh 1 and Jack. They were going to fight adult tyranny, but didn't know who to fight. So, they would search for someone. Everyone went their separate ways. They also decided that they would un-Delightfulize everyone later. Courtney, being Soopreme Leaduh, would tell everyone about that, but she would keep everyone's parents a secret. They didn't want that information getting out. At least, not yet.

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. I have a little surprise for you all when I reach the end of this story. But, I can't tell when that will be. Let's hope it's soon, right. Anyway, I have posted Operation: A.F.T.E.R.-M.A.T.H. I am posting it before this, so that my above comments will be completely accurate. I can't think of anything else to say, so I will save some poor trees and stop writing now. See ya!**

**-Portertrain9**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. I only own the new tech and the new characters.**

**Hello! Well, this is officially the second-to-last chapter of Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L. This is actually the last chapter, but I want to include an epilogue to introduce Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L. Part 2. That won't be the name, don't worry. I don't know what I will name it, but it will have a different name. This will be a short chapter, and I might have time to add the epilogue in chapter 17 in a few minutes. So, let's go get Sector V and co. back to their own time:**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Times**

**Include**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-20-30 1200 Hours (12:00 PM)**

Every operative on the planet was at Sector V's Treehouse. They had gotten orders from Numbuh 632 to go there to get "un-Delightfulized". So far, a little over a million operatives had gone through the procedure. There were still another 2 billion to go, but they would get there. Numbuhs 601-605, 632, 860, and 600 were in the Treehouse, but had left orders not to be disturbed…

Courtney stood in the room that held the time machine. She, Sector V, Samantha, and Grant were trying not to cry. Their parents were being sent home, since the scientists had finished the time machine, again. They had brought it down from Moonbase, and were ready to send their parents back to their own time. There would be no fanfare, no celebration, nothing to show off the past operatives. Numbuh 2 was the one who would be pushing the button that would send him and the others back. Unknown to everyone else, he had snagged a copy of the plans for the time machine, just in case.

"Well, this is goodbye." Courtney said, tearing up.

"Yes, it is." No one really knew what to say. Each of the past operatives had been subjected to an endless hug from their children. They now sat in chairs, ready to go back. Numbuh 2 leaned over to push the button. Numbuh 3 spoke up.

"I hope we see them again." She had forgotten that they were her generation's kids. Numbuh 2 tried to make a joke.

"We'll see them next time." He said laughing. "Get it? We'll see them next _time_!" Numbuh 2 pushed the button.

"Ow!"

"That was the lamest joke I've ever heard out of your mouth!" Numbuh 5 said as she put her hat back on.

"But it was funny!" Numbuh 2 said as he and the others disappeared in a flash of light. His words left an echo in the room. The other operatives watched as the light disappeared, leaving no trace of their parents having ever been there.

**And that marks the end of Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L. I told you it would be a short chapter. It's the shortest one, with only 507 words. Well, I'll see you again in a few minutes, since I have time to write the epilogue. See you later!**

**-Portertrain9**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. I just own the new characters and technology.**

**This is the surprise ending that I told you about. It is also the introduction to Operation: (figure out a name). Don't worry, I will make a name soon enough.**

**Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L.**

**Times**

**Include**

**Menace**

**Everywhere**

**Tiny**

**Reckless**

**Agents**

**Valiantly**

**Eradicate**

**Lividly**

**Uno Home**

**2-20-30 1800 Hours (6:00 PM)**

Jack and Courtney raced up the steps. They had just gotten home from soccer practice and were really hungry. The day's events were still with them, but since they had their parents' right here, they didn't mind. Inside the house, they found their father juicing an orange.

"Hi dad!" They said simultaneously. Nigel Uno turned to greet his kids.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked as they hugged him.

"It was okay. There was something that we could have done without, but still, okay."

Courtney and Jack thought that they knew their father like the back of their hands, especially since he had visited from the past. But there was something that they didn't know about their father.

When Numbuh 1 had gotten back from the Galactic Kids Next Door, he wasn't hunted down by the decommissioning operatives. He went and lived his life, trying to find his old team. Everyone had stayed in the same town, so it was easy to find them. Even Numbuhs 362, 86, and 60 were with them.

When Numbuh 1 had found them, he decided to get them a Christmas present. He stole the broken re-commissioning device and repaired it. The Christmas of their senior year, he went to their houses and re-commissioned them.

Years into the future, he had married Rachel, Hoagie married Abby, Kuki married Wally, and Fanny married Patton. Of course, that wedding had taken a bit longer than the others.

When their kids had joined the Kids Next Door, all of them knew instantly. But they never said anything. Numbuh 1 had been waiting for this day for a long time. He had a promise to keep.

"By the way, you two are grounded." He said.

"What? Why?" The two didn't know what they had done wrong. Nigel picked up his glass of orange juice and walked to the front door.

"You know why." He said mysteriously, as he walked out the door.

Courtney and Jack knew perfectly well why he was grounding them. They also knew that he _shouldn't_ know why he was grounding them. They ran after him.

"Dad?"

**Sector V Treehouse**

**2-13-05 1200 Hours (12:00 PM)**

A rat squeaked. A boy opened his eyes. He wore a dirty orange sweatshirt, his once golden blonde hair now green. His hair covered his eyes, and his goatee was green as well.

This was the only day they allowed him a break. Sunday. He was sick of them making him work day in and day out. He was plotting his revenge.

"They'll get theirs. Soon enough."

He grabbed the rat. It squeaked, trying to escape. But the hand held on with a death grip, squeezing the poor rat to death.

**Spooky, isn't it? I will be making a one-shot of the Christmas re-commissioning. That will come in a few days. Also, once I come up with a name, I will release chapter 1 of Operation: T.I.M.E.-T.R.A.V.E.L. Part 2. Anyways, have a good day, guys.**

**-Portertrain9**


End file.
